Incidente Inesperado
by NekoSeraph
Summary: "¿Te puedes enamorar de alguien que odiabas... Aunque guarde un pasado oscuro..? Ojala fuera fácil.."—Shinoa "Cuanto quisiera poder cambiar eso.. Pero es imposible. Solo queda aceptar las consecuencias" —Yuu capítulo 13 SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aproximadamente a las 8:00pm, dentro de una cafetería habían dos chicos parecidos ; uno de ellos tenia el cabello negro y teníaojos verdes; mientras que el otro chico era un rubio de ojos azules, ambos eran jovenes y a puestos que la gente a veces no paraba de verlos, lo que molestaba al chico de cabellera negra.**_

\- Oye no te molesta un poco como nos miran..? _-pregunto algo incomodo-_

\- Bueno.. Supongo que hay que acostumbrarse _-decia nervioso el chico de cabello rubio-_

\- Rayos..!

 _-Nota su fastidio-_ Oye Yuu no quisieras tener una novia algun dia?

\- Hah? Que estas diciendo?

\- Digo, alguna vez debiste de enamorarte

\- La verdad no, no me interesan mucho esas cosas

\- ...

Vaya Yuu-chan no sabia que apuntabas hacia ese lado

\- No es eso idiota! _/ le reclamo algo sonrojado/_

Solo.. No creo que exista una persona que cumpla con mis expectativas -dijo con los brazos cruzados-

\- Vaya Yuu-chan si que eres pesado _\- dijo con una sonrisa-_

\- Como qué pesado!?

\- La chica que tu quieres no necesariamente tiene que ser "La Chica Soñada" haha hasta puede ser todo lo contrario a como tu crees

\- Da igual.. Si quieres tu consiguete una novia, Yo me iré

 _Dijo Yuu para después disponerse a pararse camino a la salida mientras dejaba a mika hablando solo; pero como estaba distraido chocó con una chica a lo que el café que traía cayo encima de él. No podia ocultar su enojo (aunque fuera una chica) inmediatamente le reclamo_ _ **\- Oye, deberías tener mas cuidado!**_ \- La chica solo atinó a disculparse ya que trabajaba en ese lugar _y tenia miedo que la despidieran_ _ **\- Enserio no puedo creer esto, eres muy torpe, Diablos.. Mi camisa esta sucia ahora..! -**_ _"Ay ya me tiene harta, ya no me importa que me despidan, este es un lloron"_ _ **\- Escuchame tu idio..- El Que!? -**_ Cuando la chica volteo se dio cuenta que atras suyo estaba su jefe- _**O-oh! Jefe..! Que alegria verlo..- No podria decir lo mismo, señorita Shinoa-**_

 _Despues de eso Shinoa fue junto a su jefe a una habitacion pero antes su jefe se disculpo con Yuu, a lo que el dijo que ya no importaba (aunque seguia molesto). Luego, Yuu regreso a su mesa junto con Mika, el le dijo que iba a hablarle de algo importante..._

\- Que!? TE VAS..!?

\- No por mucho, Yuu-chan calmate, solo queria irme por un rato a otra ciudad para encontrar un trabajo mejor

\- P-Pero yo no puedo pagar el departamento solo! De donde saco un compañero..!?

\- Me ire hoy, mañana sera un estorbo, no te preocupes te deje el dinero de este mes

\- P-pero Mika..!

\- Bueno Adios Yuu-chan~~ _\- dijo parandose dejando a Yuu solo-_

 _"Genial.. Este día no puede ser peor"_

\- No hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí supongo, me voy...

 _Al salir de la puerta de la cafetería se encontró con la chica que le había derramado café encima, al principio quiso ignorarla e irse pero al verla botar una lagrima, no dudo en acercarsele despacio aunque algo incómodo._

 _La chica de pelo violeta se dio cuenta y le dio un pequeño empujon, definitivamente estaba enojada._

\- O-oye solo..

\- Solo que? Quieres burlarte de mi? Ya hiciste que me botaran, no quiero tu pena ahora

\- Tsk.. Como sea fue mi culpa por intentar ser buen.. _-Shinoa lo interrumpe_

\- Ser BUENO!? Primero te pones como un niño de 8 años y te pones llororar **"Ay, mira lo que hiciste" "Por tu culpa estoy sucio" bla bla bla..**

\- ¿¡Hah!? Que Yo sepa tu fuiste la Tonta y no te fijaste a donde ibas

\- Si lohicee! Tu fuiste el estupido que se cruzó

 _Ambos se acercaban en modo de retarse mutuamente, pero de pronto empezo a llover_

\- Genial.. Lo que faltaba..! _-se quejaba la chica cansadamente-_

\- Bueno me ire...

\- Buenas noches, idiota

 _-Fue lo último que escucho Yuu de la chica pero mientras se iba a pedir un taxi,volteo por un momento y noto que aquella chica seguía ahí parada recostada en la pared; se preguntaba ¿Por qué no se va? ¿Acaso estará esperando a alguien? Le preocupaba un poco ya que era tarde y no era una zona muy transitada además que después de todo, era una chica y no podía dejarla sola-_

\- Ay! _-exclamo porque recibio un golpe en la cabeza-_ Que demonios!? Hmm..?

 _-Se detiene a mirar y habia un saco encima de su cabeza-_

\- Callate enana, te resfriaras... -¿Que?- Quedarte ahi parada, en que estas pensando?

\- Bueno... Yo.. _/suspira/_ A decir verdad no tengo algun lugar al cual regresar. - Hmm?- Ya sabes, yo trabaja ahi, y hoy iba a ser mi paga; con eso yo me iba a pagar el hostal en donde estaba. Ya estaba advertida y ahora no tengo trabajo ni casa.. _-decia con una mirada triste_

\- Pues ven.. _-le agarra la mano-_ E-espera a donde vamos..?

\- ¿A donde? Pues... A mi casa _-le responde con una gran sonrisa a lo que la chica quedo perpleja-_ Hmm? Que pasa? - Nada.. Solo e-es tan repentino... _Muchas Gracias. - dijo con una adorable sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Yuu-_

\- C-como sea.. Vamonos _-pide un taxi-_

Por cierto.. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

\- Ah! Cierto..! Mi Nombre es _**Shinoa Hiragi**_

\- Shinoa eh? Bueno el mio es _**Yuu Hyakuya**_

 _-Al escuchar su apellido ella quedo pensativa-_

\- Pasa algo?

\- N-No nada.

\- Bueno...

 _" Hyakuya... Me parecio escuchar ese apellido antes.._

 _Seguro es mi imagnación._

 **BUENO... HASTA AQUI EL CAP**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ES UN NUEVO FANFIC**

 **YA PRONTO SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO DE UNA INOCENTE BROMA( QUE SE QUEDO EN EL CAP 5 XD)**

 **NEKO SERAPH~~**


	2. ¿Y Bien?

-"KYAAAAA" _-se escuchó un grito proveniente de una habitación._

-"Perdón,Perdón! -"Callate, no vengas".- "P-pero" _-no pudo decir mas ya que fue golpeado por un valde_

 _\- "_ Maldito Imbecil!" _\- grito para despues cerrar la puerta_

\- "P-por qué a mi..? _\- decia adolorido en el suelo_

 ***FLASH BACK***

 _ **Apenas me desperte, lo primero que hice fue ponerme una camisa blanca con un jean, y encima una polera negra, hoy era un día normal despues de todo... Ahora que no esta Mika y tengo una huesped, supongo que no tiene tanta diferencia ademas de que practicamente le arruine la vida. En ese momento estaba enojado, la gente siempre te mira y juzga, aunque ese dia no tenia buen humor con lo que paso con...**_

 _ **Como sea, me iba a ir a algun lugar para tomar mi desayuno, y como soy muy distraido casi se me olvida preguntarle a Shinoa; la busque en su habitacion y no estaba aunque me sorprendio encontrar todo muy ordenado (nisiquiera Mika limpia tanto). Iba a salir pero me daba flojera bañarme ahora, ademas de que ya estaba vestido, entonces queria lavarme el cabello asi que fui al baño... Y bueno no me imaginaba que Shinoa estuviera AHI.. Practicamente DESNUDA FRENTE A MI. Bueno aunque no tuve una mala vista pero se me propino un golpe en la cabeza.**_

 ****FIN FLASH BACK****

 _Despues de unos minutos que paso Shinoa en el baño, apenas salio con una bata puesta, me tiro una mirada amenazante. En ese momento debo admitirlo tenia miedo, ella daba miedo aunque parecia delicada. Despues de eso me dirigi al baño a lavarme mi cabello; cuando acabe me fui a la habitacion de Shinoa (aunque con miedo) a decirle si queria ir conmigo a tomar un desayuno en alguna parte pero esta vez toque la puerta, cuando ella la abrio se veia que aun seguia enojada pero de todas maneras tuve que decirle..._

\- "Oye Shinoa ¿Quieres ir a tomar un desayuno conmig...

\- " No" _\- contesto rapidamente y me cerro la puerta en la cara_

\- "Pero oye! Te moriras de hambre!" _\- le grite a traves de la puerta_

 _Me abrio la puerta; trague saliva porque tenia algo de miedo a lo que me haria_

\- "Sabes Yuu... Tan solo estoy aqui contigo porque no tengo a donde ir y no tengo dinero, ademas de que tu fuiste el culpable de todo _-le contesto seriamente-_ Y si quieres llevarme hasta ahi seria ARRASTRANDOME porque ni muerta iria contigo a algun lug.."

\- "De acuerdo" _\- La carga entre sus brazos_

\- "O-oye Que!? Espera..".- "Tu dijiste que yo te podia llevar asi que vamos".- "¡¿No entiendes el sarcasmo!?" - "No, y no me interesa"

\- Ok!Esta bien iré contigo pero bajame ya! _\- dijo gritando desesperada_

\- No pesas mucho, incluso podría llevarte hasta alla corriendo _\- mientras lo movía de derecha a izquierda_ **(NT: lel :v Shinoa es tan kawaii :'3 )**

\- Sueltame!

\- Ok, pero te dejare en la cama de tu NUEVA HABITACIÓN CÓMODA QUE TIENES GRACIAS A MI _\- decía refregadole en la ca_

\- Y por culpa de quien estoy aquí? _-mientras le lanzaba una mirada aterradora_

\- Bueno entonces cae _\- la deja caer inmediatamente en la cama_

\- "Idiota!" _\- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama para sentarse_

 _ **Yuu se agacha y se acerca cara a cara a Shinoa**_

\- "O...podemos pedir comida, niña _\- le da un golpecito en la frente_

\- "Hmp" _se_ _levanta y le da un codazo en su estómago_ "Oye! Que te pasa!?"

\- "Sabes yo también puedo cocinar".- "Lo dudo, el café en donde trabajabas no era muy bueno".- "Tu de verdad...! Agh! Con razón, no tienes novia ¡Quien podria soportarte!" _\- se quejo para despues salir dando un portazo_

-... _***Tch.. Estupida niña***_

 _Empieza a timbrar su celular:_ "Hmm? Mika?"

— Yuu-chan, hola _-dijo alegre_

— Mika.. Aun no olvido que te fuiste sin decirme nada _\- en tono molesto_

— Jaj perdon~ bueno es que estoy trabajando con...

— Sisi, ya se con "ella" Ah _–suspiro–_ entonces... Te fuiste a un viaje negocios con ella?

— Es increíble tu percepción

— No hay otro modo idiota, solo ella puede hacer que te vayas de manera tan apresuradamente

— Ya sabes que yo soy su mano derecha, no tenia otra opción que ir con ella, a diferencia de ti que te fuiste el primer dia jaja

— B-Bueno no soportaba su mando, es muy controladora! _\- decia molesto_

— Si tu lo dices haha.. Y.. Ya conseguiste compañero..?

— Bueno.. Pasaron muchas cosas _\- decía rascándose la cabeza_

— ¿Acaso...Volviste a ver a A..

— Claro que no! Lo menos que quiero es preocuparme por ella

— Ya veo.. Entonces?

— Si conseguí compañero, o mejor dicho "compañera"

— Jja tu conseguiste una chica? Debe ser muy paciente para aguantarte _-riéndose_

— La verdad esta chica es todo un dolor de cabeza, es testaruda,conflictiva además apuesto a que no es nada femenina..!

— No debes hablar asi, Yuu-chan, despues de todo es una mujer no?

— Me da la contra en todo! Me reta siempre, cuando es gracias a mi que este aqui

— Gracias a ti? Como se conocieron?

— B-Bueno digamos que.. Puede ser que por mi culpa ella haya sido botada de su empleo y perder su hogar y.. esas cosas que siempre pasan ya sabes..!

—...

Yuu-chan..

—Si?

—Eres un idiota

—¿¡Hah!?

—Pobre chica, le arruinaste la vida y no es poca cosa que te odie

—Pero..

—¡De verdad a veces te pasas de estúpido! No pued..

—Mika?

—Ya me tengo que ir, hay una reunión

—Claro.. Ve con la controladora

—Ahh _–suspiro–_ Como sea, suerte con 'tú' chica~~

—No es mi ch..!

—Adios!

—Espe-

 _"Tal vez Mika tenga razón_ -pensaba Yuu- _ **S**_ _iempre soy un idiota con respecto a ese tema, Es difícil confiar de verdad_

 _ ***recuerdo***_

— _ **Estaras siempre conmigo ¿verdad?**_

— _ **Claro..**_

 _ **/**_

— _ **¡¿Acaso yo te hice algo malo?!**_

— _ **...**_

— _ **Me mentiste y yo..y..yo.. y REALMENTE TE AMABA..!**_

 _Demonios..Ahora siento tantas ganas de perseguirte y encontrarte. No fue mi culpa; las circustancias me obligaron al igual que a ti, pero no me creiste..! "_ **\- apretaba su mano con fuerza**

\- tagh! Debo volver con esa enana; ¿Ya se le habrá pasado el enojo?

 _Cuando sale de la habitación se quedo sorprendido por la comida que estaba servida en el comedor_

\- "¿Q-Qué demonios ha pasado?"

\- "Oh! Así que ya viniste Yuichirou"

– **Sale Shinoa con un delantal y con el cabello suelto–**

-"..." _Yuu se quedo quieto y algo sonrojado por su apariencia y presencia.. Hogareña? Natural? Pasiva? Sea cualquier cosa ella estaba siendo cariñosa_

\- "Pasa algo malo Yuu?"

\- "N-No para nada" ***** _ **En verdad que diablos me paso!? Ella no puede ser linda para nada!***_

\- "Ya veo..Y?"

\- "Y qué?"

\- "Te arrepientes ahora? No tienes que ir a un restaurante, puedo hacer comida en casa" _decia orgullosa_

\- "jaja Te crees mucho, espero que tu sushi este bueno"

\- "¡solo come!" _con una sonrisa amenazante_

\- "O-ok.."

– **Empezo a probar el sushi, la verdad era que Yuu odiaba ese plato así que no tenia esperanzas de hacerlo cambiar de opinión hasta que poco a poco su expresión empezó a cambiar ya que estaba realmente delicioso y hasta se lamentaba porque tendria que admitirlo; esa fastidiosa cocinaba bien–**

-"Y bien..?".- _se limpia con una servilleta su boca.-_ "Esta..."

-"Esta..(?"

-"Supongo que esta r-rico"

– **Desvío la mirada rápidamente a lo que Shinoa solo atinó a reírse y después acercarsele a su cara muy de cerca–**

-"¡Muchas Gracias! Ahora.."

-"Q-Que pasa?"

-"Perdoname.."

 _Al termino de decir esto Shinoa cayo desmayada encima de el provocando un beso_

— _ **FIN DEL CAP—**_

 _ **HOLA~~~ SI LOSE ME TARDE!**_

 _ **PERO ES QUE NO TUVE INTERNET POR 3 DIAS U.U**_

 _ **DE VERDAD PERDÓN, LOS QUIERE NEKO SERAPH~~3**_


	3. Ella

-"Ah...?" _**Levante la vista y lo primero que vi fue el techo de un cuarto**_ _*¿Donde estoy?* – fue lo primero que pensé_ _ **Después me di cuenta por la estrecha habitación y la camilla en la que estaba hechada que me encontraba en una clínica, solo recuerdo que me desmaye y Yuu... Cierto..**_ _*¿Donde esta ese idiota?*_ _ **– me levante rápidamente o mejor dicho me sente y mis piernas pesaban fue el momento en que noté que él (Yuu) estaba dormido con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de mi rodilla; quise despertarlo para preguntarle que paso aunque se veía descansando plácidamente. Pero como soy impaciente eso me vale así que.. Bueno lo tambalee un poquito. ㈇3㈇2**_

\- "Oye idiota.. Oye!" _\- le alze la voz dándole unas pataditas_

\- "...zzz..5minutos mas mamá.." _-dijo todavía algo dormido_

\- "Mama? Es enserio? _–quejandose–_ En definitiva Yuuichirou es un idiota, pero...puedo divertirme con esto ajaja seguro tiene su celular por aquí a ver.. _-buscando entre sus bolsillos-_ Ah! Lo encontré! Y solo tengo que presionar esto y...Listo! "

• **Grabando 0:01**

–Yuu despierta~~ _-dándole pataditas_

–zzz.. Callate dejame... dormir _\- moviendose_

–Despierta estúpido! _-alzando la voz_

–zzz..

–Ah - _suspiro-_ Esto ya no es divertido, creo que es hora de despertarlo _–dejo el celular a un lado sin percatarse de que seguia grabando_

–Ahora... ¡IDIOTAAAA!

— _ **Le lanzo una almohada con mucha fuerza hacia Yuu,estaba impaciente xD, lo que hizo que este se cayera al suelo—**_

–¡Dueleeeee! ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!

–¡Oh! Despertaste...

–Eres una.. perra.. _-decía enojado_

–Jaja eso no importa _-sacando la lengua-_ Oye Yuu que paso ayer?

–Ayer..? Ah!

 *****FLASH BACK*** (Narra Yuu)**

— **"Perdoname"**

Shinoa se cayo enfrente de mi .. A-al principio no sabia como reaccionar ya que cuando cayó, nos besamos.. Nos besamos..! Fue tan repentino pero no me olvide que me dijo antes de eso... Exactamente que significaba "¿Perdoname?" con la duda y preocupación la aleje de mi agarrandola de los hombros; note que ella estaba se me hizo un recuerdo... ¿Me alarme? Claro ya que nadie quiere perder a alguien importante así que la lleve cargandola a la clinica mas cercana. Al llegar y que lograran atenderla poniendola en una habitación le pregunte al doctor sobre que le pasaba...

– **"Doctor, ¿Por qué ella se quedó inconsciente?"** _-pregunte angustiado_

– **"Un desmayo puede ser por diferentes factores señor...estrés, demasiado esfuerzo físico, presión arterial sin embargo si solo sucedió una vez no hay de que preocuparse. Mantenga la calma por favor."**

– **"Oh.. Ya veo.."**

– **"No se altere, no queremos que usted tambien sufra un desmayo"** _-dijo entre risas-_ **"N-no pero...puedo quedarme?"**

– **"Haha si podra hacerlo pero dentro de una hora mas o menos primero necesitaremos que ella descanse y mañana preguntarle a ella misma sus sintomas, por que se debe,ese tipo de cosas ya sabe.."**

– **"Comprendo.."** _-dijo algo aliviado_

– **"La señorita debe de tener suerte al tener a un novio tan preocupado como usted.. Bueno sin mas me retiro. Adiós señor"** _-se despidió amablemente el doctor_

– **"Oh si... claro Adios.. "** _ **a-aunque ella no es mi novia**_ _-esto último lo dijo murmurando_

 _ *****FIN FLASHBACK*****_

–"No paso nada importante la verdad _-mirando hacia otro lado-_ solo te desmayaste"

–"¿Enserio?". –"Si" _-Quiso terminar la conversación rápido obviamente shinoa no era tonta y lo noto pero le intentaria sacar respuestas en otro momento; tal vez no parecia pero ella le incomodaban lo de estar en hospitales o clinicas._

–"Ok.. Y.. Hasta cuando estare aqui? Ya nos podemos ir?" _-pregunto con su apuro_

–"Tranquila, el doctor te hara unas preguntas para saber porque te desmayaste"

–... - _Ella solo puso una mirada triste lo que llamo la atención del chico_

–"¿Que pasa Shinoa? Aun sigues mal?" _-pregunto preocupado_

–"La verdad... Yuuichirou" _-Diciendo esto se le acerca sensulmente a su oído mienras acaricia su mentón-_ "Quiero hacerlo contigo"

–"¡¿Hah?! Q-Q-Qué estas diciendo aquí en la clínica!? ¿¡Estas loc-!?

Ah.. _—suspiro—_ Casi caigo.. Bien.. Que quieres?"

–"Oww ya no es divertido molestarte haha. Como sea, solo quiero irme así que llevame ¿Quieres?" _-dijo impaciente_

–"¡Espera un momento Shinoa! _-le reclamo-_ Es por tu salud que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué quieres irte? Mas importante aun..¿Por qué razon te desmayaste?

–"No te incumbe _-silenciandolo-_ de verdad no es nada... Solo quiero irme. No me gusta estar mucho en este tipo de lugares" _—Lo dijo seria, era extraño, Yuu sabia que ella terca(hasta donde la había conocido) y tal vez él no era mucho de su agrado pero el tono en que lo dijo era diferente; una especie de combinación de ¿tristeza y seriedad? ¿Despreocupación por ella misma? Aunque no lo creia. Respondio con incomodidad sobre todo.. (Realmente me pregunto ¿Que habrá causado que se pusiera así? La verdad no creo que me de una respuesta después de todo no tenemos mucha confianza, no tengo ganas de discutir con ella, tal vez sea mejor cumplir su deseo de irse...)-penso Yuu_

–"Demonios _-dijo cansado-_ esta bien vámonos, yo también quiero descansar" _—cumpliendole su capricho_

–"Gracias" _-sonrio aliviada_

–"Sisi como sea, le dire al doctor que no es necesario hacer tus exámenes, ven conmigo"

–"Deacuerdo.. _-se para-_ vamonos"

— **Saliendo de la habitación, se dirigieron por la sala de espera y se encontraron con el doctor (Nota: de buena apariencia, joven de 23 años,pelo plateado :v)—**

–"Oh señor Yuuichirou, ya se va?" _-pregunto amablemente el doctor_

–"Bueno.. creo que s-si"

–"Entonces su novia esta mejor?"

–"Emm si, sobre eso.. ya no es necesario hacerle exámenes o preguntas ya que esta bien solo se exaltó" _-explico con algo de nervios por el término 'novia' que el doctor le hacia recordar_

–"Ya veo.. De paso mucho gusto señorita" _—estiró su mano para saludar pero Shinoa con un tono neutral solo dijo "Mucho gusto" , sin embargo si le dio la mano pero mirándolo con una cara entre seria y nostálgica_

–"B-bueno yo iré a pagar, esperame aquí si?". –"Si" _-respondió nuevamente ella en un tono neutral_

–"Vaya vaya que alegría volverte a ver, Shinoa" _-dijo el doctor sonriente_

–"... Asi que ahora te dedicas a esto eh... Salvar vidas cuando no pudiste salvarla a 'ella'.." _-dijo todavía con un tono neutral pero con una cara triste_

–"No sabes cuanto hubiera querido haberlo hecho _-dijo con nostalgia-_ sin embargo nunca pensé que ella fue capaz de eso.."

–"En realidad quien tiene la culpa fue el 'tipo que ella quería' ese tipo que le destrozó su vida y ahora ella.." _-dijo con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos_

–"Debí suponer que por eso era tu desmayo ¿verdad?"

–"Si, ya me pusieron al tanto de lo que pasó.." _-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas_

–"A pesar de que ustedes no eran hermanas de sangre, ambas se consideraban asi.. Ustedes eran tan apegadas.." _-_

–"..."

–"Pero Shinoa en parte tienes suerte ¿no crees?". –"Hmm? A que te refieres?"

–"Tienes un novio que se preocupa mucho por ti" _-dijo sonriendo_

–"AH!? BU-BUENO EL EN REALIDAD N-N..." _-dijo exaltada y sonrojada_

–"Ese chico vino con mucho apuro aquí cargandote entre sus brazos Jaja aun recuerdo lo que dijo apenas entro _*POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDELA!*Y_ Y se quedó esperando en tu habitación hasta que despertarás.. Eso si es amo de verdad~~"

–"Eh? Yuuichirou hizo eso? _-pregunto con algo de sorpresa_

–"Deberias ser mas linda con el no te parece?... Bueno aunque ese no es mi asunto. Por otra parte tu novio se acerca"

–Shinoaaa! _-se acercaba llamandola_

–"Que pasa? No te pongas a correr en una clinica.."

–"¡¿Has visto mi celular?! ¡No lo encuentro por ningun lado!" _-dijo desesperado_

–"Ah! Yo lo tengo aqui! _-saca el celular de uno de sus bolsillos-_ Ves?"

–"Que bueno.. - _dijo aliviado-_ Espera.. ¿Por qué tienes mi celular?"

–"No seas malo, solo queria guardar una foto nuestra como pareja~"

–"A-ah si c-claro a..amor..amorcito" _-dijo con una sonrisa forzada_

–"Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos. Adios doctor~" _-se despidió volteandose para irse_

–"Shinoa esperame..! Adiós doctor emm..."

–"Shinya Hiragi"

–"Adiós doctor Hiragi" _-se despidio corriendo para alcanzar a Shinoa_

–"Bye~~"

–"Doctor Hiragi, los exámenes de la señorita Shinoa.." _—se acerco una enfermera_

–"Esta bien. Ella acaba de irse acompañada de su novio"

–"De verdad esta eso bien? " _-pregunto ella_

–"Claro, además te apuesto que esos dos de allí _-señalándolos mietras se iban-_ seguro se casaran haha"

–"Rayos _-quejandose-_ tu siempre esta molestando a los demás"

–"Jaja vamos vamos! Tu no crees que hacen buena pareja... ,Mahiru"

–"De verdad odio que tu seas de un cargo mayor _—suspirando—_ Me hubieras avisado antes, queria ver a Shinoa.."

–"Hace solo como 5 meses que no se ven, no seas tan preocupona, pareces como si fueras su mama" _-dijo entre risas_

–"Idiota.. Tu no comprendes como eramos las tres juntas, y shinoa especialmente con 'ella' de seguro debió ponerse triste" _-mirando hacia abajo_

–"De hecho esa fue la razon de porque estaba aqui... Pero bueno...Shinoa y tú no deben estar tristes,despues de todo, tienen a alguien especial que las hace felices"

–"Hmp mejor me iré a trabajar, yo si me preocupo mi puesto" _-dijo mientas se iba_

–"Jaja SALUDA A GUREN DE MI PARTE!" _-alzo la voz sonriente_

 _ **/CASA DE YUU/**_

 _Llegaron a casa cansados (aproximadamente eran las 2:30 de la tarde) aunque mas Yuu porque después de quedarse en la clinica junto con shinoa todo el dia merecia un descanso, él se dirigio hacia su habitación de inmediato despues de ingresar. Cuando llego a su habitación se acostó en su cama para un costado y cerró sus ojos tranquilamente intentando dormir hasta que sintio un roce en su espalda,lo ignoro y se volvio a dormir.. Luego sintio otro roce en sus piernas pero de nuevo lo ignoró, pero despues sintio algo suave en su espalda, y como queria ya de una vez ver que era agarro lo que sentia en su espalda y se volteó pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo al recibir una bofetada_

-"Auch! _-quejandose del dolor-_ Q-qué fue eso!?" _—dijo confundido al ver que Shinoa estaba con una cara como de demonio_

–"Ghg.." _-dijo mientras se tapaba sus pechos con sus brazos_

–"Uh? Osea que lo suave era... _-mirando su mano-_ ESPERA! ESPERA! NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN TOCARLOS-PERDON! QUIERO DECIR TOCARTE! ENSERIO PERDON! _-arrodillado pero en su cama_

–"..." _—ella solo miro como el estaba arrodillado esperando a que lo perdonara, de verdad estaba arrepentido, no lo hubiera perdonado en otra ocasión pero recordó lo que dijo Shinya sobre todo lo que hizo él por ella asi que decidió dejar pasar este problema._

–"Bueno ya no importa, de todos modos ya me viste desnuda ¿no?" _-dijo tratando de levantarle los animos un poco_

–"Tampoco fue mi intención esa vez... Pero ¿por que entraste? _-preguntó curioso_

–"Es que bueno... Queria agradecerte por preocuparte por mi" _—le dió una sonrisa con seguridad, tan calidá que hizo que Yuu se sonroje un poco_

–"Querías meterte a mi cama como muestra de agradecimiento(? Pues no hay problema por mi" _-decia en tono de burla_

–"Para nada,antes muerta" _-respondió rápidamente_

–"Haha bueno si no te importa.. Ya me iré a dormir y no quiero que me anden toqueteando así que buenas noches~~" _\- se volvió a echar para un lado, dándole la espalda_

–"Yuu despierta!" _-tambaleandolo_

–"Y ahora que quieres?" _-dijo con pocas ganas de hablar_

–"En realidad quería pedirte un favor...emm...Una amiga me invito a una discoteca "

–"Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?"

–"Quiero que me acompañe-". –"No quiero" _-dijo sin dejarla seguir_

–"Por favor Yuuichirou! _-haciendo pucheros-_ estará con unos amigos mas y no quiero ir sola.."

–"Oh! Y que tal si les dices esto: 'Perdón ~~pero no puedo ir porque estaba una clínica de la que acabamos de regresar!" _-llamándole la atención-_

–"Por favor!"

–"... Ok... De acuerdo! Iremos pero cuando es..?"

–"Ese es el otro problema... Es hoy"

–"Estas loca!? Estoy cansado!"

–"No puedo faltar, es una amiga de años... Por favor Yuuichirou.. " _-en tono triste_

–"Esta bien esta bien! Pero ahora quiero dormir.." _-dijo exhausto_

–"Ok, ya me voy~~" _—Estaba por pararse e irse a su cuarto pero siente que una mano le sostiene el brazo y la jala fuerte volviendola de vuelta a la cama_

–"Tendras que pagar un precio.. Dormir conmigo.."

— _ **FIN DEL CAP—**_

 **Bueno chicos como siempre perdón por la tardanza㈹6**

 **Me gusta hacer capítulos largos para así dejar con mas intriga o nose xD y ustedes se lo merecen bueno al menos creo me salio largo el cap uwu**

 **Emm queria hacer una especie de preguntas y respuestas sobre lo que ustedes quieren preguntar sobre la historia o hasta de mi xD**

 **Ya saben cualquier pregunta como "La historia tendra lemon o no?" "Habra otras parejas en la historia?" Y eso..**

 **Los saluda neko seraph (woman)~~**


	4. El Costo que hay que pagar

–"Tendras que pagar un precio...dormir conmigo.." _—Dijo Yuu dejando en shock a Shinoa por un momento_

–"Ahaha si claro TU? Quieres tener sexo conmigo? Primero muerta _-burlándose-_ Ahora sino te molesta iré a darme una ducha" _—tratando de safar del agarre pero era inútil_

–"Temo que no puedes salirte.. Seras mía..." _-dijo con una voz seductora_

–"¿A qué estas jugando idiota?"

–"Ahaha a nada en realidad..solo creo que debemos conocernos mejor " _—Forzando el agarre y poniendo a Shinoa a solo unos centímetros de su cara_

–"E-espera n-no iras enserio verdad?" _-dijo Shinoa tratando de retroceder totalmente alarmada_

–"Yo.. Siempre voy en serio.." _-dijo con una voz cálida, cosa que hipnotizo a Shinoa dejándola sin habla y mirando sus ojos fijamente;esos ojos verdes que por primera vez se dio cuenta de que eran tan hermosos igual que su rostro (aunque al principio no le prestaba tanta atención a su apariencia, se dio cuenta que en realidad era muy apuesto)._

— _ **Yuu seguía acercandose mas y mas a su rostro, shinoa se quedo practicamente helada a lo que no podia detenerlo; él coloco su mano en su mentón para intentar darle un beso y...—**_

–"¡Lamentablemente ahora tengo demasiado sueño y estoy cansado!" _—inmediatamente dicho esto, volteo su cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto dejandola_ _troleada XD_ _impactada (con ganas de mas nose xD ㈇3㈇2)_

–"Q-Que.." _-decia despacio_

–"Buenas noches~~" _-acomodandose para dormir_

–"..."

–"zzzz~~.."

–"..㈐2㈐2㈐2"

–"Idiota!" _—grito mientras lo golpeaba con una almohada muchas MUCHAS veces (XD)_

–"¡ESPERA DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! DEJA DE GOLPEARME! _-dando gritos ahogados_

–"¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer to-toda esa ESCENA CASI PONIENDOME EN APRIETOS _-paro de golpearlo-_ Y AL FINAL DEJARME ASI?!"

–" PUES QUE ESPERAS?! EN ESTA HISTORIA SOY UN PRINCESO! (okno uwu) YAYA ESTA BIEN ARREGLARE ESO, SOLO DEJA DE GOLPEARME!"

–"¡¿Como planeas hacerlo?! Idiota!"

–"Así.." _—Cuando termino de decir esto se abalanzó hacia Shinoa posicionándose él arriba de ella_

–"Qu-Qué estas...?" _-dijo apenas ella_

–"jaja cumpliendo tu deseo.. Te dije que te calmaría..."

 _Acto seguido... Yuu coloco sus labios sobre los de ella mientras levantaba un poco su vestido_ –"Sabes? No debes bajar la guardia y provocar aun chico porque esto podria pasar. Pero tienes suerte de que soy yo y no alguien mas" _dijo confiado y volvio a pegarse a sus labios besándolos desesperadamente una y otra vez mientras ella solo se quedo helada, solo lograba sacarle un sonrojo y él quería algo mas. Yuu tambien sentia un extraño apego o atracción hacia ella.. Le encantaba verla enojada o resistirse, justo como un niño pequeño._

 _Luego le levanto el vestido hasta el muslo acariciandolo poniendo a Shinoa en aprietos (al parecer ella se seguia resistiendo al placer y eso lo noto él )_ –"Uh? Te resistes ya veo.. No te hare nada, tranquila..pero por todos los favores que te hago mereces un castigo no crees?". —"¿Q-Qué me haras?" _pregunto temerosa_. —"Veinte segundos". —"¿Veinte segundos?". _El_ _solto una pequeña risa y tapo la boca de shinoa con su mano derecha; se acerco lentamente hacia su cuello dándole pequeños besos a su paso arrancándole finalmente un gemido de placer que ocasionó una sonrisa un tanto victoriosa de parte de Yuu._ –"Yu..Ah! Por favor..para..!" _pudo decir apenas sin embargo él no hizo caso y siguio. Despues de unos segundos dejo de tapar su boca y sin que ella pudiera articular una palabra, Yuu se puso encima de ella acomodandose entre sus piernas apretando su trasero con fuerza_ –"Ah!... Y..Yu..podrías..?". –"Parar? No lo creo, lo lamento". –"Hah.. Quien dijo algo sobre parar?". –"Eh?" _Shinoa sorprendentemente sujeto su cara hacia la suya besandolo desesperadamente, Yuu se quedo atonito pero le correspondio de la misma forma. Ahora que estaban con la suficiente confianza Shinoa rodeó su espalda con sus piernas, ambos estaban bastante exitados y se iban besando hasta que él quiso hacer otra cosa.._ –"a..ah.. Yuu...Yuuichirou.. mmp!" _Yuu selló sus labios con bastante pasión pero eso no era lo único.. Habia metido su lengua dentro de su boca saboreando todo lo interior de ella.. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire; Shinoa aun quedaba algo impactada aunque sintio un profundo placer por los besos con lengua que el le seguia proporcionando._

–"Haaah.. Hah.." _-suspiraba exhausta_

–"ahh.. Y que tal..? Te dije que te callaria"

–"Esto no vale ah.. No sabia que irias en serio.." _-dijo cansada_

–"..." _—la queda mirando fijamente_

–"¿Yu... Yuuichirou?" _-reacciono confundida_

–"Tu...eres igual a.." _—dijo con una sonrisa un tanto aliviada..? preciosa..? O en realidad.. Conmovedora_

–"Eh..?"

 _(Narra Shinoa)_

 _Después de dejarme exhausta en su cama me sujeto de las muñecas, lo cual no entendía lo que trataba de hacer, me miro sin hacer nada por unos segundos y después me propino otra sonrisa pero esta vez parecia algo dolorosa.. en fin yo lo ignore esperando a que me soltara. La sonrisa la tome como "Al parecer le gustaba verme en aprietos" se podría decir.. pero volviendo a él : después de que me dedicara una sonrisa se acerco a mi oído y me susurro lo siguiente_ –Esta vez si te protegere– _. Me quede confundida con ese comentario ¿Que significaba exactamente eso? ¿Acaso en algún momento necesite de su ayuda? No creo que se refiera a lo del desmayo.. Mientras iba planteándome preguntas en mi cabeza Yuu dejo de sujetarme y acostó su cuerpo sobre mi colocando su cabeza al lado de la mía. Antes de que dijera algo el artículo estas palabras_ –Solo dejame estar así al menos ahora– _Sin hacer ningún berrinche acepte a tal petición aunque la verdad no comprendía mucho lo sucedido decidí no cuestionarlo porque de todas maneras me llevaria con mi amiga y estaria conmigo.. Supongo que es un buen chico tal como dijo Shinya... Sin que me diera cuenta me quede dormida junto a él._

 _ **~~—4 HORAS DESPUES–~~**_

 _*Que diablos..? Agh.. Por culpa de yuu me quede dormida (bostezando). ¿Que hora sera? Espero que mitsu no se vaya a molestar conmigo* Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos hasta que sonó mi celular y tratando de buscar entre un bolsillo de mi vestido (soportando el peso de yuu r.r)finalmente lo encontre.._

—Aló? Shinoa?!

—Mitsu..? Que pasa?

—Vas a venir..? Yo ya estoy por salir y no quiero estar sola

—Estare ahí como en una hora... Perdón recién acabo de despertar de una larga... Larga siesta.. _-bostezando-_

—Larga siesta..? A que te refi– E-Eh.!? No me.. Digas que.. Acaso tu.. O.o

—Hmm?

—D-Dormiste con alguien..?

—Em.. _-mirando a yuu- .._ Supongoque si

—E-es enserio? _-pregunto sonrojada y sorprendida_

—Um.. Si(? _*En realidad los dos nos quedamos dormidos*_

—Y.. C-como e-estuvo..? _-curiosidad extrema~_

—Supongo que bien.. En realidad fue muy largo y recién logre despertarme _–respondiendo toda inocente :'3_

—Que..?! ¡¿Y-Y A-A que ho-horaempezaron?! _-tartamudeaba por el asombro_

—Dejame recordar..~ emm creo que a las 3

— _*¡¿Siguieron como 4 horas continuas?!* ..._ Y cuantas veces?!

— _*Que preguntas mas extrañas hace..*_ Bueno era la primera vez que dormía en su cama pero el no tenia problemas, es mas me dijo que me quedara y me sujeto fuerte y pues.. Dormi junto a él

—W-Wow... _-quedo atonita_

—Es tan sorprendente..?

—B-Bueno s-si.. Es decir..te dormiste con el

—Pero no es la primera vez que duermo en su casa la verdad

—QUE!?

—El departamento es muy cómodo y la cama es la mas suave del mundo..~

—No dijiste que era la primera vez !?

—En su cama si, pero ya dormí en mi cama y es muy comoda para eso~

—Definitivamente tenemos que reunirnos! Tienes que contarme todo lo que paso!

—Okok pero no grites

—Bueno nos vemos en una hora ok?

—De acuerdo~ Bye~

—Hasta luego

–"Yuu quitate por favor.." _-moviéndolo_

–"Aaa.. Por que..? Quiero seguir durmiendo contigo...~" _—acomodándose para sentarse en la cama_

–"Ya se hace tarde y dijiste que me llevarias" _—insistio ella_

–"De acuerdo..Me iré a bañar así qu..". –"No. Yo me bañare, después de estar 'durmiendo' contigo necesito una ducha urgente"

–"Je. O si quieres nos bañamos los dos" _-riendo_

–"Primero muerta~~" _—con una sonrisa_

–"No parecía hace un momento"

–"De todas formas eso nunca paso, ni pasara. Aun no me agradas lo suficiente"

–"Quien estaria tan loco para estar contigo? _—suspirando—_ Ve a bañarte o me ganara el sueño y te dejare sola"

–"Bien. Estaré lista como en una hora, después de que salga del baño entras tu y mas vale que te vistas bien, no quiero que me averguences" _—dijo algo mandona pero calmada_

–"Okok. Ahora dejame al menos dormir un poco" _-volviéndose a echar_

–"Esta bien.. Pero no olvides ¡en una hora!" _—le guiño el ojo sonriendo retirándose de la habitación pero Yuu extrañamente se quedo viendo como salía.._

 _/_

— _ **No me demorare mucho.. Regresare pronto Yuu**_

— _ **Jaja y yo no me iré nunca**_

— _ **Bien. No olvides que pronto ...**_ _[palabras mudas]_

— _ **Claro que no..**_

— _ **jaja que bueno.. .Y volvere como en una hora esta bien? -guiñando el ojo**_

— _ **si..**_

 _ **/**_

–"Me pregunto si alguna vez... lograra perdonarme"

—

 _ **Pues hola~~~**_

 _ **No tenia internet *de nuevo :' * así que no pude subir el cap**_

 _ **De verdad perdón!㈶6㈴8**_

 _ **Y bueno en parte también porque no sabia mucho que hacer para este cap y despues de pensarlo mucho... DE VERDAD MUCHO..! uwu decidi porque no dar un poco de lemon?~~ de una vez jaja pero la principal trama se ira revelando conforme pasen los capitulos que por cierto esta historia sera larga ;) LOS AMA NEKO SERAPH㈴2㈎9✌~**_

 _ **AH CIERTO CASI ME OLVIDO!**_

 _ **Mando saludos a WhiteRabbit21(? - gracias por los reviews de cada capitulo ㈇7❤**_

 _ **Y tambien a Maki por el review pasado~~✌㈏6**_

 _ **Y la pregunta de si habrá beso con len~~a pronto?Bueno pos ya hubo :v**_

 _ **Y si Shinoa y Yuu se besen en el manga? Bueno la verdad puede pasar o tal vez no se vea muy bien el beso. Pero si acaban ellos juntos seguramente si habrá ;) yo solo espero que no se quede con mitsuba ㈇3㈇2**_

 _ **Me agrada un poco pero igual creo que nose no va.**_

 _ **Ademas Guren shipea el YuuNoa ㈴5**_

 _ **PD: el le~mon no habra hasta unos capitulos mas asi que aguantense :v**_

 _ **~~NekoSeraph~~**_


	5. La fiesta 1: El plan

_**Departamento de Yuu —8:05pm**_

–"Shinoa..."

–"Si..?"

–"PUEDES SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN DE UNA VEZ?! ERES EL COLMO! TU MISMA DIJISTE QUE ESTO ERA IMPORTANTE PARA TI Y LLEGARAS TARDE!? " _—Gritando detrás de la puerta_

–"Una chica debe tomarse su tiempo Yuu"

–"Como sea yo no defraudare a nadie, seras tu ㈐2"

–"Ya estoy por salir~~"

–"Ghg..!"

 _*Diablos, lo que faltaba... Maldita Shinoa! Suplicandome todo el dia para llevarla y advirtiendome que no la deje mal y al final dejarme esperando. No cabe duda que el dia que me encontre con ella fue mi perdición, ¿Mika por qué tuviste que irte? Esta chica me saca de quicio* —pensaba deprimido_

–"Ya estoy lista"

–"Por fin, ya era hora.."

 _Shinoa salio de la habitación llevando puesto un vestido morado, el largo era hasta las rodillas y hacia resaltar muy bien su cintura, junto con una casaca negra corta que la llevaba abierta y unas botas negras (con un poco de taco); su estilo era simple pero combinaba bien principalmente para ella. Yuu tambien llevaba algo simple : una camisa de color azul, un jean y zapatos oscuros._

 _Yuu se quedo mudo cuando vio a Shinoa, ella estaba mas linda que de costumbre que él no tendria problema alguno si dijera que ella es su novia._

–"Haha no me digas que te quedaste sin palabras?"

–"Te ves muy bien la verdad pero no me molestaría si en vez de estar elogiandote podemos ir a esa discoteca en donde tu amiga debe de estar esperándote r.r"

–"Que aburrido... Seguro que ella también debe de haber llegado recién"

–"De todas formas hay que apresurarnos _*Aunque en realidad me molesto que me hagas esperar*_ ¿Alguien mas vendra?"

–" A ver.. _—recordando—_... Si! Dos de nuestros amigos. Tal vez te caigan bien, aunque uno de ellos es dificil de tratar pero tiene su lado bueno jaja~"

–"Espero.. Y... Como me presentare yo?" _-preguntó con curiosidad_

–"¿A qué te refieres?"

–"Solo diras que somos compañeros de departamento? O me haras pasar como tu novio?"

–"Tu.. Tu seras... El tipo pervertido que gracias a su causa perdi mi trabajo y que me quiso violar hace un momento"

–"YO NO TE OBLIGUE A NADA..! ㈐6

Si me defines asi, tus amigos me miraran mal㈐6㈐6

–"Era una broma ahaha ~~bueno! Deja de perder el tiempo y vamonos"

–"Esa es mi línea㈐2㈐2

 _Shinoa y Yuu_ _ **(la pareja perfecta :3 de owari / con lacual esperó que WitStudio no corte algunos momentos u.u**_ ***se que tiene que hacer resumenes pero que no corten momentos como que en tres oportunidades Yuu le sujeto la mano a Shinoa*** _ **sino odiare al estudio(? Okno y mejor dejó de escribir porque mi opinión es para después)**_

 _salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a la discoteca en el auto de Yuu (color negro, moderno). Se demoraron aproximadamente solo 15 minutos en llegar, estacionaron el auto y entraron._

 **||Narra Shinoa||**

 _Lo primero que se notaba al llegar eran las luces neon y la música demasiada alta junto con un un puesto de tragos y un DJ, el lugar era muy amplio y obviamente habia mucha gente, chicas.. la mayoría vestían ropa algo chiquita haciendo resaltar sus atributos mientras que los chicos uno que otro miron y solo algunos que se veían decentes._

 _Trate de buscar a Mitsu, lo primero que pense es que de seguro debe de estar tomando algo, con Yuu siguiendome detras subimos al balcon, era más espacioso de lo que se veía... *Este lugar si que era un lujo, buen trabajo Mitsu*... Por fin la encontré estaba en una de las mesas tomando un trago junto con dos de nuestros amigos..._

 _ **(Nota: Mitsuba estaba con una blusa blanca, un short negro de calle, una casaca negra y botas oscuras con el pelo hacia un costado y los dos chicos con una camisa blanca(K), polo blanco(Y) y una casaca marron(Y)y ambos con jean oscuro)**_

–"Ah! Shinoa..!"

–"M-Mitsu..!"

— _Se mostro feliz porque se reunio con su amiga y ambas se dieron un abrazo como si no se hubieran visto en años mientras que los chicos solo pensaban que estan exagerando—_

–"Lo siento Mitsu me tarde?" _-soltando el abrazo_

–"No, al contrario acabo de llegar" _-dijo feliz_

— _Shinoa volteo a mirar a Yuu como diciendole "Te lo dije"—_

–"Oh si.. Mitsu te presento a Yuu... Él es mi amigo" _-trato de sonar convincente_

–"Mucho gusto" _—estiro su mano_

– _*Ya veo el es ese tipo de amigo eh?*_ "Y ademas es muy caballeroso" _—estrecho su mano_

–"Ah y ellos son Yoichi y Kimizuki" _—los presentó mitsuba_

–"Un gusto Yuu-kun" _-dijo feliz_

–" Si.. Un gusto.." _-dijo despreocupado_

 _Yuu estrechó su mano con los dos aunque notó que el pelirrojo era del que Shinoa le hablaba debido a su actitud, Definitivamente será un largo día..._

–"Vamos Mitsu a ese mini-bar y dejar que los chicos conversen un poco" _-propuso Shinoa_

–"Si, vamos. Sean buenos amigos"

 _Bajaron al primer piso a por unos tragos dejando solos a Yuu,Kimizuki y Yoichi. Yoichi decidió romper el hielo.._

–"Y-Yuu-kun en verdad solo eres amigo de Shinoa?"

–"Solo llamame Yuu a secas — _respondio amigablemente—_ Si, por que lo dices?"

–"Es que ustedes de verdad parecen una pareja real" _-dijo sonriendo_

–"Si.. Hasta pensé que eras su novio antes de que te presentara" _-dijo Kimizuki_

–"No somos nada _—dijo tranquilo—_ verán..por diversas cosas que pasaron terminamos viviendo juntos pero no nos llevamos de maravilla" _—se acostó en en el barandal_

–"Viven...

–Juntos..."

— _Lograron pronunciar ambos sonrojados mientras Yuu los miraba confundido—_

–"Que pasa?" _-preguntó Yuu_

–"Entonces.. Con Shinoa.." _-dijo tímidamente Yoichi_

–"Dormiste con ella..?" _-pregunto Kimizuki directamente pero sonrojado_

–"..." _-miró hacia otro lado_

–"Eso.. Significa un sí?" _-preguntó Yoichi_

–"..."

–"Oye, responde idiota!" _-dijo Kimizuki_

–"En teoría creo que sí.." _-dijo tranquilo_

–"Q-QUÉ!?". –"Pero antes de que digan algo NO, NO TUVIMOS RELACIONES, literalmente se durmió a mi costado.. junto a mí" _—aclaro él_

–"Es increíble Yuu, pensé que eras de los que se aprovechaban de la situación ^^" _—dijo aliviado Yoichi_

–"Para mí eres un tremendo idiota". –"A quien le estas llamando idiota!?" _—contesto yuu molesto_

–"Bueno, bueno calmense㈺3㈻1

–"Ademas no te creo del todo que no te hayas aprovechado de la situacion"

–"Bueno supongo que en eso tienes algo de razon" _-dijo calmado_

–"E-Entonces si paso algo?"

–"Bueno por accidente la.. la vi desnuda" _-dijo algo avergonzado_

–"Oh bueno _—suspiro kimizuki—_ pensé que llegaron a más como tocamientos, caricias o eso"

–"Pues... También de eso paso un poco pero fue por juego.."

–"Yuu..." _-dijo Yoichi_

–"Dime". –"Y.. no te molestaría si alguien este coquetando con ella?"

–"Uh? A que refieres?"

–"A eso.."

 _Yoichi señaló hacia abajo donde se podía observar que un chico estaba hablando muy junto a sentados de manera que Mitsuba estaba en el lado izquierdo, Shinoa en el centro y a la derecha el chico._

–"...No me importa..." _-dijo en tono desinteresado_

–"Al parecer te la quitaran.." _-dijo Kimizuki_

–"Shinoa y yo no estamos juntos, ella puede salir con quien quiera. Al igual que yo.." _-dio una sonrisa presumida_

–"Bueno.." _-dijo incomodo yoichi_

–"Erm... Disculpa..." _-se aproximo una chica_

–"Oh... Si..?" _-contesto yuu_

–" Veras.. Puedes venir un momento..?" _—pregunto timidamente_

 _Yuu la miro algo confundido pero accedio y la acompaño al parecer al primer piso, a decir verdad la chica no estaba muy cubierta del todo. Kimizuki y Yoichi tambien se quedaron algo confundidos._

–"Esa chica no se veía mucho de fiar.." _-mencionó KImizuki_

–"Si.."

— _Yoichi sacó su celular para hacer una llamada—_

–"¿A quien estas llamando..?"

–"A mitsuba, quiero preguntarle sobre Shinoa y ese chico.."

–"Esos dos... ambos son idiotas" _-dijo Kimizuki_

–"Eh..?"

—Yoichi!?

—Mitsuba, algo esta pasando con Shinoa y ese chico?

—Se llevan bien pero... ella y Yuu son el uno para el otro _–aclaró–_ y ese chico se ve que esta dispuesto a conquistarla. Estan coqueteando. _–reacciono preocupada_

–Si... ¿que hacemos?

—No estoy segura. Ahora me aleje un momento donde pueda observarlos, todavia siguen hablando.. Donde esta Yuu?

—Yuu se fue con una extraña chica hace un momento.. Deben de estar abajo. ¿Logras verlos?

—La verdad es muy dificil, hay bastante gente aquí. Al menos sabes en que parte?

—Bueno eso... _*En realidad no me fije mucho después*_... Ah!

— _Kimizuki le quito el celular a Yoichi—_

—Uh? Yoichi, pasa algo?

—Mitsuba, creo que vi a Yuu cerca de la pista de baile pero en un rincon.. desde aqui es algo dificil de ver. ¡Ve rapido o lo perderemos de vista!

—Kimizuki.. Si! Ahora voy, colgare por un momento.. Después te llamare

—De acuerdo..

–"Em...Kimizuki, ahora que se supone que haremos...?"

–"Por ahora vamos a bajar e impedir que Shinoa y ese chico sigan hablando"

–"Uh... S-si!"

–"Entonces vamos...!"

 _ **Kimizuki y Yoichi se dirigen a arruinar un posible emparejamiento con Shinoa, mientras Mitsuba va a encontrar a Yuu y la misteriosa chica que lo acompaña. ¿Lo lograran? ¿Alguien se enfadara? ¿Habra malentendidos? Y ustedes saben que cuando escribo así es porque es el —FIN DEL CAP—**_

 **Hola, volví después de mucho... WoW un capítulo de cada historia en la misma semana Pidan un Deseo :v**

 **Los amo los quiero, y si no puedo responder es porque estoy ocupada u.u ㈺3㈎9**

 **En fin... Los quiere NekoSeraph❤✌**


	6. La fiesta 2: Sorpresas

–"Jaja enserio te dejó prácticamente en la ruina?" _-rio él_

–"No te miento, el muy idiota no se paraba de quejary casi me quedo sin casa~" _-decia entre risas_

–"Casi? En donde te estas quedando?" _-pregunto el Chico_

–"B-Bueno... _*No puedo decirle que me estoy quedando en la casa de él..que verguenza..*_ A decir verdad... En realidad... Una amiga me est-"

–"Acaso estas viviendo con él?" _-dijo riendo_

–"Eh? C-Como sabes?" _-contesto avergonzada_

–"Es verdad que no es muy normal eso _—riendo—_ pero es lo que él por lo menos podía hacer o al menos hasta que tú consiguieras otro lugar"

–"Lo sé! Y a veces se comporta orgulloso, enserio ENSERIO no puedo soportarlo... _—suspiro—_ Sería mas agradable si compartiera un departamento contigo" _—dijo esto último sin fijarse exactamente lo que acababa de decir_

–"Haha Por mí no hay problema. ¿Quien tendria problemas de vivir con alguien como tu?"

–"Diselo a ese chico, supuestamente yo soy la insoportable pero el es muy molesto... Um.. La verdad no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas"

–"No me molesta escucharte _—aclaro—_ Eres muy divertida a mi parecer.. Y muy hermosa.."

— _Lo último que dijo provoco un sonrojo en Shinoa que no tenia idea alguna de como reaccionar con dicho cumplido—_

–"A-Ah..Gracias. Y qué hay de ti? Te interesa alguien? Vives sólo?" _—pregunto para romper un incómodo momento_

–"Digamos que soy un 'actor' trabajo en obras teatrales..Me encanta el arte y si, vivo sólo, y... Acabó de encontrar a alguien que me interesa.." _-dijo con una sonrisa_

–"A mi también me encantaba eso de actuar en obras teatrales pero solo era un pasatiempo.. _—mostro una mirada triste—_ Claro... Eso era antes...". –"Shinoa... Estas bien..?"

 _Shinoa no respondio... Estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que no presto atención a lo dicho por el chico._

 _Todas y absolutamente todas las voces y sonidos iban desvaneciendo poco a poco de su mente.. Pronto incluso cuando aquel chico seguia llamandola su voz, su imagen e incluso su presencia desaparecia; su mirada era muy triste y profunda, de pronto tuvo un extraño recordatorio.._

 _Era la voz de una chica joven..? Parecía.. Y junto a ella una Shinoa aun mas joven._

– _ **Eres muy buena..**_

– _ **Buena..?**_

– _ **Eres muy buena actuando, si pasas mas tiempo haciendo esto seguro...**_

– _ **Pero todo lo que he hecho fue mentir**_

– _ **No es eso, mentiste para el bien y ademas no lo hacias nada mal seguro algun dia estaras en un escenario muy grande y todo por esas mentiras tuyas jaja**_

– _ **De verdad ves todo lo bueno en la gente.. Y tienes razon si me esta empezando a interesar el teatro si todo lo que hago es fingir, esta bien para mi ~**_

– _ **Jaja siempre igual... Pero... No lo olvides Shinoa, si al final lo vuelves tu pasatiempo o te dedicas a ello yo siempre estare ahí y quisiera verte cuando lo hagas ¿Sí?**_

– _ **Siempre me veras, y si desapareces te encontrare y te arrastrare y veras mi GRAN ACTO jaja~~**_

– _ **De acuerdo ㈴2**_

 _Su cuerpo estaba frio, ella estaba empezando a temblar. Nadie podia calmarla... Y justo cuando casi parecía desmayarse... Sintió unos brazos muy cálidos que la volvieron a la realidad._

–"Shinoa...Shinoa losiento creo que mi error fue mencionarlo..."

 _Dijo el chico abrazándola muy preocupado mientras ella estaba literalmente con los ojos abiertos._

–"Sí.. Perdón me quede...me quede..

 _Ella apenas podía hablar, su voz se oía llorosa y finalmente rindiendose ante la tristeza abrazo al chico. Salian lágrimas de sus ojos y en voz baja termino de decir la anterior oración..._

–"Perdon..me quede congelada... Gracias ..Touma.." _—decia apenas con su voz llorosa_

–"Esta bien.. Tranquila..."

 _El chico logro calmarla pero ella aun seguia con una mirada triste lo que hizo que él le agarre la mano (despues de soltar el abrazo) con la intención de darle mas seguridad_

–"Oye si quieres podemos bailar.. Para que te distraigas no te parece?" _—le sugirio algo nervioso_

–"No sé si este en condiciones ahora mismo..."

–"Vamos _—insistio—_ sera divertido..! Ademas podemos hacer pasos graciosos y podras distraerte(? "

–"Haha que clase de animo es ese?" _—rió_

–"Creo que no soy muy bueno dando ánimos Jaja... Pero aun así... ¡Ven!"

–"Bueno, no hay de otra..."

 _Touma se paro y estiro su mano esperando que Shinoa bailara con él.. Ella por fin ponia un semblante feliz y estaba a punto de tomarla hasta que en realidad fue otra mano la que sujeto el brazo de aquel chico..._

–"Losiento pero alguien esta esperando por ella.."

–"Eh?"

–"Kimizuki que haces aqui?" _—pregunto Shinoa impresionada_

–"Shinoa tu viniste con Yuu, no es así? Deberías estar con él ahora o bailar con él"

–"Es cierto eso pero.."

–"Shinoa, esta bien... Si no se puede mejo-"

–"No lo escuches. No hay nada de malo en bailar. Además yo sólo vine con él como su amiga~"

–"..."

–"Shinoa, tu no iras a bailar con yuu?" _—pregunto yoichi_

–"Vaya Yoichi tambien viniste~ la verdad es que yuu y yo no tenemos nada asi que no hay necesidad" _—respondio con una sonrisa_

–"S-si pero es una emergencia..!" _—mintió desesperado_

–"Asi es, Shinoa. _—kimizuki le siguio la corriente—_ Se trata de Mitsuba, hace un rato ella se fue al baño porque le dolía el estomago pero todavia seguía muy mal, ya sabes le cayó mal algo que comió y tenemos que ir a ... Una clínica"

— _Termino de decir la vergonzosa historia sobre Mitsuba que tal vez le costaría un golpe o un regaño por parte de ella —_

– _*Kimizuki con sólo una emergencia bastaba...exageraste mucho* —pensaba precupado Yoichi_

–"A una clínica...?"

–"Ya sabes, podría ser una infección al estómago o algo parecido"

–"Kimizuki enserio deja de repetirlo, será muy vergonzoso para Mitsuba" _-le susurro Yoichi al oído_

–"Ya veo.. Bueno supongo que iré con ella.. Donde esta?"

–"Por ahí..." _—dijeron ambos sonando inseguros_

–"En verdad Mitsu esta enferma?" _—comenzo a dudar de la información de sus amigos_

–"C-claro que si" _-aseguró Yoichi- ._ "Se siente terrible y deseaba irse" _-dijo Kimizuki_

–"Supongo que estara en el baño.. Bueno, losiento Touma debo irme con mi amiga"

–"No hay problema Shinoa, si el destino quiere nos volveremos a encontrar.."

 _Shinoa y Touma se dieron un beso en la mejilla. Ambos con una sonrisa se despidieron mientras que Kimizuki y Yoichi estaban preocupados pensando "¿En donde estara Mitsuba?" y mas importante "¿Donde esta ahora Yuu?" ._

 _No podían llamar a Mitsuba frente a Shinoa, asi que Yoichi se alejó un poco con la excusa de *Una llamada importante* ._

—*—

—Yoichi, que bueno que llamas en este momento.. (Sono preocupada) Yuu y esa chica están..!

—Calmate un poco, conseguimos alejar a Shinoa de ese chico pero que pasa con Yuu?

—Lo que logre ver pasando entre la multitud cuando todavía no estaba muy cerca es que ella le dio de beber algo...De nuevo los perdí de vista hasta que le pregunte a un chico y me dijo que un chico de cabello negro alborotado entró a una habitación junto con una chica..!

—¿Eso acaba de suceder?

—Si!, ¡acaba de suceder! Tengo miedo...s-si Shinoa se entera de esto...!"

—No pasará nada, Shinoa esta aquí con nosotros, ¿donde estas tu ahora?

—En el baño, queria calmarme después de enterarme de eso (hizo un sonido de asco) esperó que no sea lo que estoy pensando

—Esa chica se veía rara ahora que lo pienso...

—Creeme que no iba tan tapada que digamos, se notaba ES UNA PUTA.

—¿No tan tapada? Pero cuando la vimos se veía normal...

—Pues no parecía tan decente que digamos a lo que alcance verla

 _Sin duda esto cada vez se hacia más confuso para ellos dos. Temían lo que imaginaban sobre esa chica y Yuu; pero ahora era mejor mantener a Shinoa alejada de ese problema._

—Cambiando de tema.. Yoichi, ¿Me puedes pasar con Shinoa?

—Si, esta con Kimizuki, espera..

—*—

 _Yoichi se acerca a donde supuestamente estaban Kimizuki y Shinoa; excepto que Shinoa no estaba ahí._

–"Kimizuki.. ¿Donde esta Shinoa?" _—pregunto temiendo que su amigo la perdiera de vista_

–"¿Pero,Por qué pones esa cara?! ¡No la perdí! Tranquilo. Hace unos minutos me dijo que iba al baño"

–"Al baño... dices?"

–"¿Pasa algo..?"

–"Mitsuba esta ahí pero..."

—*—

—Mitsuba, de casualidad...¿Shinoa de verdad que no esta ahí?

—¿Es alguna broma de mal gusto, Yoichi? (contesto fastidiada) si te estoy diciendo que "me pases con ella" es por que no esta conmigo no?

—Pero entonces...

—Paso... Algo?

—Shinoa estaba aquí hace un momento pero..(miró de reojo a Kimizuki) según Kimizuki ella debería de estar en el baño ahora mismo..

—Uh? (Echó una mirada al baño) No esta aquí...y ademas hay muchas habitaciones cerca...Espera..

—Acaso ella..?

—Si Shinoa encuentra otras habitaciones y..

—Kimizuki y yo iremos a buscarla. Tu llamala primero y si aun no la ubicas ve a buscarla

—Esta bien. Adios

—*corta*—

–"Kimizuki.." _-volteo a verlo_

–"Ya he oido todo, no es necesario que me expliques. Vamos."

–"Si.."

–"De verdad... lo único malo de este lugar es que hay mucha gente, cualquiera se perdería _—suspiro—_ no parece una discoteca normal..A ver~ Baño~ Baño~"

 _Paseaba por el lugar, había una parte angosta en los cuales se encontraban algunas habitaciones en realidad sólo eran cinco. Dos de ellas parecian de limpieza y las otras tres no tenian una placa ni nada; sin embargo eran de diferente color. Una era de color azul, la otra de color rosa y la ultima era de color negro._

 _Se decidio a ir por la de color negro ya que escucho la voz de una chica creyendo que esta seria el baño para mujeres._

 _Gran equivocación._

–"Por fin lo encon.."

 _Se quedo muda y desconcertada al ver a una chica tan solo con una blusa larga que la cubria sin nada mas puesto. Y eso no era lo unico, ella estaba en la cama encima de un chico de cabellera negra alborotado..._

–"Oh rayos, creo que debi poner seguro a la puerta" _—dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa sin apartarse de Yuu_

••• **FIN DEL CAP** •••

 _ **Y despues de mucho tiempo~ Subi un capítulo㈵6**_

 _ **Creo que llevó 2 meses de desaparecida (?**_

 _ **Les juró que los exámenes y todoo~~ MATAN.**_

 _ **Así que no me odien y ojalá hayandisfrutado el cap㈎9**_

 _ **(aunque lo dudo después de lo que escribí uu)**_

 _ **Los quiere NekoSeraph~~㈏0❤**_


	7. La Fiesta — 3 parte final

–"Oh rayos, creo que debi poner seguro"

–"¿Por qué...? ¿Yuu...? ¿Heh...?"

–"¿Eh?" _—lograba decir apenas Yuu_

 _Apenas podia hablar ya que esa escena la dejo inmovil: Yuu estaba al parecer en pleno acto con una chica desconocida._

 _Apenas se habian alejado alrededor de unos 10 minutos y ¿esto es lo que pasa? lo que le parecia lo mas raro es que él no este diciendo nada en estos momentos cuando lo acababa de ver debajo de una chica que solo la cubria una blusa blanca y se podia ver aún su sostén y su trusa, y él seguia con la ropa puesta aunque el pantalon estaba desabotonado. Ella no sabia exactamente si habia llegado en un buen momento, antes de que ocurriera algo, o en uno malo (para ella)._

–"Yuu... _—susurró—_ ¡Yuu! ¡Oye, Yuu!"

 _Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, esta vez con seguro, para dirigirse hacia ellos._

–"¿Uh? ¿...Shi...noa...?"

–"Es de mala educación interrumpir ¿sabes?"

–"No le haré caso a una puta como tú ¿Qué paso con él?"

–"Solo estabamos divirtiendonos... ¿No es asi, Yuu?"

 _Aún encima de él se acerco a su rostro para darle un beso._

 _Yuichirou tenia sus ojos algo apagados y ademas no estaban abiertos del todo, parecia que estaba durmiendo pero ese no era el caso._

 _Cuando ella estaba a punto de besarlo, Shinoa en un acto de inercia tomo el rostro de Yuu, lo giró para su lado y lamentablemente (para ella) acabo besandolo. Ese definitivamente no era su plan pero era lo único que podia hacer. Aquella mujer por fin se separo de yuu poniendose de nuevo su ropa._

–"Mmm... Hah...Hah..." _—suspiraba Shinoa_

–"Hmp... ¿Que pasa...? ¿Acaso eres su novia?" _—pregunto indiferente_

 _Shinoa se quedo callada unos momentos pero decidio responder._

–"¿Y qué si lo soy?" _—contestó con una mirada desafiante_

–"No es divertido si el chico esta comprometido, despues de todo... _—suspiro resignada—_ aunque si que hubiera sido bueno _—acarició el rostro de Yuu—_ tener sexo con el. Se veía todo un don juan me pregunto cuanto me hubiera hecho soltar gemidos...besarme...y que me la meta..."

 _Entre mas hablaba, Shinoa se ponia cada vez mas molesta mirandola con mucho enojo... que porsupuesto ella pudo notar._

–"Ahaha... ¿Te moleste? Pero tu tienes suerte... Seguro que a ti ya te hizo sentir todo eso no? Al menos dime ¿como es él en la cama..?"

–"..."

–"Si eres su novia deberias saberlo no? O ¿todavia no llegaron a ese punto?"

 _Shinoa seguia sin responder._

–"O todo era una mentira? En ese caso no tienes nada que hacer aquí, dejanos a Yuu y a mí disfrutar la noche~"

–"C-claro que no. Yuu es mi enamorado, y obviamente ya hicimos eso. Porsupuesto que es muy bueno, me hace gemir como no tienes idea~ y lo mejor es que es solo mío~" _—decia confiada esbozando una sonrisa_

–"Ah si? Entonces demuestralo ahora mismo... Mira, él esta en bandeja puedes arrancarle un gemido o él a ti"

–"N-no lo hare ahora _—dijo sonrojada—_ Yuu al parecer no esta a su 100% y no seria igual"

–"Puedes hacerlo de cualquier forma él se dejara llevar. Te dire la verdad, lo drogue, pero es una leve solo para que se dejara llevar sin embargo no esta muy consciente de lo que hace y probablemente se le olvide todo mañana, asi que... ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esta?"

–"...Aun asi..."

–"No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagan enfrente de mis ojos haha... Solo que para que me demuestres que de verdad estas con el al menos que hagan una escena sino yo proseguire y no podras decirme nada ya que no estas con él"

–"Si lo hago"

–"Entonces demuestralo"

–"Ngh..."

–"Por cierto un beso no cuenta"

–"... Callate, yo hare lo que quiera" _—respondio molesta_

—Shinoa _–decia apenas Yuu cuando la pelimorado se acerco a él_

 _Solo estaba un poco consciente asi que todavía podia diferenciarla pero definitivamente no actuaría como siempre._

 _Shinoa ahora fue la que se colocó encima de Yuu y tragando saliva se dispuso a besarlo a lo que él (dejándose llevar) le correspondia con mas fuerza y después introduciendo su lengua a su boca dejando hilos de saliva._

–"Ah...Yuu..."

–"Mmm... Hah..."

 _Aun con esos suspiros la otra chica todavia no estaba convencida asi que Shinoa sujeto la mano de Yuu llevandola a su trasero y él se encargaba de tocarlo y porsupuesto, acariciandolo... Todo estaba bien hasta que Yuu le levanto un tanto el vestido sonrojando a Shinoa, le incrustó uno, dos, tres dedos a su intimidad; iban aumentando y Shinoa solo gemia_

–"Yuu...! Ah..! ¡Ahí no! U-uhm..."

–"¡Bueno lo acepto...! _—alzo la voz aquella chica— ustedes si tienen algo asi que me ire"_

–"¿Uh?"

–"Sigan disfrutando, pondre seguro como regalo~ Adios~. De verdad que le tenia ganas pero despues de todo esto es problematico..Que ya tenga un interes... Que aburrido, bueno Adios~"

 _Y eso fue todo... Cerro la puerta y como dijo puso seguro_

– _*Por fin esto acabo...pero ahora ¡¿que hago con Yuu?! Me esta haciendo gemir... no lo voy a negar...Estoy algo excitada y eso no es bueno! Seguro el también esta cacaliente.¡Demonios¿que hago?! No se siente desagradable pero no quiero seguir!*_

–"Y-Yuu deja de hacer eso...Soy Shinoa y no nos caemos bien recuerdas? Asi quee deja de..." _—trataba de hacer que reaccione_

–"Uh..."

–"Ah...! Yuu! Reacciona!"

 _De pronto, Yuu lamio su cuello y le dio muchos besos hasta descender a su pecho. Shinoa, como cualquiera, penso que se los chuparia y se preparaba para lo peor...sin embargo, lo que menos se esperaba sucedio._

 _Yuu se quedó dormido al lado de su cuello. Ella habia agradecido infinitamente que esto no llegara a más y finalmente le abrocho correctamente el pantalón y se arregló su vestido para que no haya ninguna sospecha. Lo ayudo a pararse colocando su brazo derecho en su hombro derecho de esta._

 _Cuando abrio la puerta se encontro con Mitsuba que salia de una de las puertas del costado._

–"¿Shinoa? Todos te estabamos buscando ¿donde te habias metido? y tambien... _—miro a yuu—_ ¿por qué él esta asi...?"

–"E-Estaba por ahi y vi a Yuu durmiendo en esta habitación... Asi que lo traje conmigo"

–"Ya veo... ¡Ah, por cierto!¿No estaba con una chica?"

–"¿Que dices, Mitsu? Estaba durmiendo aqui, no vi a nadie" _—mintió_

–" _*Esa chica debio de haberse ido*_ Bueno, entonces regresemos con yoichi y kimizuki"

–"Antes de eso, Mitsu...¿Tu estomago esta bien?"

–"¿M-i es-to-ma-go? _—reacciono confundida—_ ¡Porqué dices eso, Shinoa! ¡Es vergonzoso que estes preguntando esas cosas en un lugar público!"

 _Reacciono sonrojada a mas no poder._

–"Es que... los chicos me dijeron que tal vez tenias una infección al estomago, touma tambien estaba ahí" _—agregó_

–"¡O-oh! ¡Y-Ya veo! En realidad solo estaba con un dolor de estómago que ya se me pasó, v-vaya que exageran haha _—dio una sonrisa torcida y fingida—_ como sea vamos con ellos para que se encarguen de llevar a Yuu, te ayudare por mientras.."

 _Mitsuba se encargo del brazo izquierdo de Yuu rodeandolo en su hombro izquierdo._

–"Claro... y Mitsu... Asi que tienes una infección..? ~~"

–"Cierra la boca"㈐2

–"Ahaha~~"

— _*Van al lugar donde estan Yoichi y Kimizuki*—_

–"¡Hey, aqui esta!" _—llamando la atención de ambos_

–"¡Oh! Shinoa...y Yuu? ¿Por qué esta así? ¿Esta bien?" _—pregunto preocupado Yoichi acercandose a ellas_

–"Esta bien _—contesto Shinoa—_ Lo encontre dormido en una habitación"

–"¿Dormido? Pero, ¿y la chi..?"

–"¿Por qué todos preguntan sobre una chica? _—pregunto Shinoa—_ No habia nadie cuando estaba con Yuu, ¿ustedes saben algo sobre 'esa chica'?"

–"Uh...no...solo..."

–"¿Me estan ocultando algo?"

–"A decir verdad _—suspiro Kimizuki—_ la chica de la que estamos hablando la vimos junto con Yuu y según Mitsuba estaban tomando algo y nada mas"

–"¿Eh~~?¿Eso es todo? crei que seria algo mas preocupante, mas bien, ayudenme a llevarlo y pedir un taxi. Fue un dia muy cansado~"

–"S-sí"

 _Shinoa y Mitsuba ahora les encargaron sujetar a Yuu mientras Shinoa lo miro de reojo y pensó que él enserio "Era un verdadero idiota"._

 _Finalmente Yoichi pidio un taxi y Kimizuki dejaba a Yuu dentro de el, mientras esto se daba las chicas tuvieron una pequeña conversación._

–"¿Viste a la chica, no es así?"

–"Te das cuenta muy rapido de las cosas~ eso le quita la diversión...~"

–"Tal vez ellos se lo hayan creido pero... El que esa chica que vestia como puta dejara ir a alguien como Yuu asi de fácil, es muy difícil que alguien como yo que te conoce bien y

que usa la cabeza se crea eso"

–"Supongo...Bueno lo encontre con ella, hice que esa puta se fuera y Yuu esta dormido~ todos felices~"

–"Claro, eso es todo lo que paso" _—dijo Mitsuba en un tono sarcástico_

–"Por supuesto que si, bueno es hora de que me vaya Mitsu, lo demas no es nada importante asi que Adios~"

–"Adios, QUE TE VAYA BIEN CON TU NOVIO YUU"

 _Le grito mientras ella entraba al taxi, lo cual la avergonzo un poco, se apresuro a despedirse de Yoichi y Kimizuki y continuo su viaje en el taxi junto con Yuu. En el camino no podia dejar de pensar en lo que habia hecho: Habia besado a Yuu... Se dejo tocar por Yuu...Gimió por Yuu... Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso luego de que la noche se saliera de control. Aún atrapada en un monton de problemas dejo de pensar en eso cuando la cabeza del digamos "Rey de roma" se apoyó en su hombro, aparentemente fue gracias a una curva que acababan de doblar, para su "buena suerte", sin embargo no negaba que se veía lindo dormido asi que no hizo nada para moverlo del sitio en donde estaba._

— _ ***Departamento de Yuu*—**_

 _Shinoa ingresaba al departamento con algo de dificultades; no era como si tuviera tanta fuerza para cargar a Yuu por su cuenta. Llegó a la habitación del chico y lo dejo en su cama, ella estaba cansada asi que tambien se fue a descansar después de una noche pesada y se preguntaba "¿como vería a la cara a Yuu despues de haber hecho eso?", aunque a fin de cuentas él no logre recordar, ella sí._

— _En la Habitación de Shinoa—_

–"Ya no importa, después de todo..él no recordara. Deberia de actuar como siempre"

 _Se decía a si misma y al mismo tiempo recordaba lo que le dijo aquella chica._

— _"A_ _unque si que hubiera sido bueno tener sexo con el. Se veía todo un don juan me pregunto cuanto me hubiera hecho soltar gemidos...besarme...y que me la meta..."_

–"Era de esperar de alguien como ella... aunque a mi tambien me esta dando curiosidad... Como me toco...Parecia un experto. Haha pero un idiota como él dudo que sea bueno"

 _Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida pero vaya que le daba curiosidad._

••• _ **Fin del Cap•••**_

 **Hola de nuevo~ hace un tiempo que no actualizaba este fic y quise dar regalo (? Estare actualizándolo mas rapido y estara como en una semana, se los prometo.**

 **Bueno, sin mas, me despido de ustedes~**

 **Los quiere NekoSeraph~**

 **Y... Pa ke quieres saber eso jaja saludos(? :V**

 **Ocno, solo queria ser popular, adios~~✌❤**


	8. Mala suerte

_Habitación de Yuu_

 _12:45 am_

 _El celular de Yuu sonaba repetitivas veces ocasionando que él despertará de mala gana._

—Hnn..¿Qué quieres, Mika?

—Yuu-chan hasta que por fin contestas...¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Si obvio _–contesto molesto–_ me duele la cabeza... Como sea ¿Por qué llamas?

—Solo queria saber como estaba Yuu-chan _–dijo feliz–_ ¿Y bien? ¿Esa chica y tu ya se llevan mejor? ¿Se aman ahora? Ahaha

—Callate _–ignorandolo–_ las cosas siguen igual ¿y tu y 'la controladora'?

—No le digas asi, ella es buena sabes? Es dulce y tierna a veces y se preocupa por mi... E-estoy hablando de que se preocupa por sus trabajadores"

—Sisi claro... Pareces enamorado _–suspiro–_ Si te quedas con ella TU VIDA SERA MIISERABLE

—Lo dudo pero si eso pasa te lo contare para que te de un gran infarto _–dijo feliz_

—De verdad te creere un idiota si haces eso r.r

—Haha bueno tengo que irme Yuu-chan adios~

—Tu eres el que me llamo! _–se quejo–_ adios

— _ ***Con Mika*—**_

–"Mika ¿qué pasa?"

–"Ah nada, solo estaba llamando a Yuu-chan "

–"Ese idiota eh?, bueno no importa. Te necesito, ven conmigo a la reunión con el señor Ogiwara para..."

–"Pero todavia tenemos tenemos hasta las 2:00 para ir _—dijo perezoso—_ Ademas..."

 _Se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos por detras_

–"Quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo" _—dijo mientras al mismo tiempo le daba un beso en su cuello_

–"Mika no empieces... Si alguien nos descubre así en el trabajo..."

–"Pero ahora estamos solos y en tu oficina, ademas ya puse seguro"

–"Hnn..."

–"Vamos, Krul, ¿por mí? Prometo no sobrepasarme "

–"De acuerdo _—resignandose—_ Si no me encantaras tanto no dejaria de lado el trabajo, encima con todas las chicas que te desean y se nota mucho"

–"Pero yo solo te quiero a ti, ninguna de ellas me interesa. Sabes que te amo, Krul"

–"¿Ah, si? Espero que eso sea verdad"

–"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Si sigues de insistente puedo probar otra forma de demostrartelo y estoy seguro que te gustara haha"

–"Seguro que si pero sera mas adelante _—volteo hacia mika dandole un beso—_ cuando nos casemos podemos hacerlo"

–"¿Casarnos? _—se sonrojo—_ B-bueno supongo que e-esta b-bien si hacemos el a-amor con tu vestido de novia..."

–"¿No quieres?"

–"Si quiero pero... con todos viendonos me pongo algo nervioso" _—sonrio sonrojado rascandose la mejilla_

–"No va a ser ahora claro pero mas adelante a mi me encantaria"

 _Al ver que Mika estaba nervioso por la idea, Krul sujeto su corbata y la tiró hacia ella logrando que los rostros de ambos esten tan cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro._

–"Mika...¿No me amas?"

–"S-sí lo hago" _—decia nervioso por su cercanía_

–"Entonces esta bien por ahora, lo del matrimonio podemos dejarlo para mas adelante, de todos modos no iba a forzarte"

 _Solto su corbata mientras mika daba un suspiro de alivio y ella rio un poco_

–"Krul no me hagas esas bromas..."

–"Dijiste que querias pasar tiempo conmigo sin preocuparte de la reunion eso esta mal M-i-k-a"

–"No hay nada de malo en que quiera pasar tiempo contigo" _—refunfuño_

–"Pero siempre nos vemos en mi casa después... O querias intentar algo mas eh?"

–"No soy pervertido solo reclamo algunos derechos como tu posible futuro esposo" _—dijo tratando de sonar inteligente_

–"Pues yo tambien podria..."

–"¿Eh? ¿Qu-qué haces?"

 _Pregunto extrañado mika cuando su "jefa" se acercó y le desabotonaba su camisa y desamarraba su corbata y posteriormente acariciaba su hermoso cabello rubio._

–"¿Q-qué rayos haces krul? D-detente" _—rogaba un Mika sonrojado y nervioso_

–"¿No quieres? Solo sujetame y besame"

–"Pero ¿A-aquí? C-creo que tienes razon y deberiamos i-ir a la reunión"

–"Te dire la verdad... Hay una unica secretaria a esta horas en este piso que se la pasa viendote y siempre para cerca, creo que es demasiado obvio que se siente atraída hacia ti y lo peor es que es bonita y de Buenas proporciones" _—decia algo celosa desviando su mirada_

–"Pero yo estoy enamorado de ti"

–"No pueden saberlo lamentablemente"

–"Lo sé... Y de paso ¿por qué me desabotonaste?" _—pregunto extrañado_

–"Solo queria dejar en claro algo"

–"¿uh? ¿Qué?"

 _Krul se acerco y beso su pecho, despues su boca y al costado de esta. Mika todavia no comprendia lo que hacia sin embargo noto que los lugares donde ella lo beso estaban marcados con lápiz labial rosa; mientras que ella esbozaba una sonrisa abrió la puerta y empujandolo lo obligó a salir a pesar de sus constantes preguntas._

–"Pero Krul que hac...?" _—susurro cuando salsalio_

–"Oh! ¡Mika-san! Justo queria preguntarle si querria sa... _—paro de hablar cuando noto el aspecto de Mika—_ ¿Q-q-q-ué le p-paso? Esos... besos..."

–"N-no es lo que crees...Veras...em..."

–"MIKA GRACIAS POR TUS SERVICIOS ~!"

 _Gritó Krul haciendo estremecer a Mika por la ahora "gran explicación" que tendria que dar._

–"E-ella se refiere a...quiero decir y -yo no..."

–"N-no hay problema olvida lo que dije antes supongo que los jefes tienen privilegios después de todo nos vemos Mika-san y no le dile a nadie tranquilo Adios"

 _Salio "disparada" de ahi dejando a un Mika muy nervioso y sobre todo avergonzado por la reciente escena. Definitivamente iba a tener que hablar con Krul sobre esto asi que entro a su oficina y cerro la puerta._

–"Krul...Yo te amo...Pero ¡¿enserio era necesario eso?!"

–"Funciono al menos" _—desviando la mirada_

–"¡Krul!"

–"...de acuerdo, le inventare otra cosa para que no te perjudique..."

–"Yo se lo dire tambien...como sea vamos a esa reunión... "

–"¿Estas molesto?" _—pregunto con la mirada baja_

–"Un poco de hecho" _—dijo serio_

–"..."

–"Vere si unos papeles que necesitamos estan listos y despues iremos"

–"No tenemos que ir..."

–"Pense que te importaba mucho esa reunión"

–"Me importas mas tu...Puedo mandar a alguien a representarme"

–"Bueno, no estoy de humor asi que hazlo..."

–"¡Mika, no te enojes...! _—le rogaba—_ Solo quise dejar en claro algo por favor perdoname... Hacemos lo que quieras pero deja de llevar mala cara..."

–"Esta bien... tendras que complacerme"

–"¿Complacerte? ¿A-a qué te refieres?"

–"Haha No sé tu averigua como..."

–"¿A-acaso quieres...?"

–"Te veo en tu casa~"

— _ ***Con Yuu*—**_

–"Allá Mika si quiere malograr su vida r.r"

 _Comento Yuu. Conociendo a Mika sospecho sobre esos "cumplidos" para esa *bruja* (uno de los tantos apodos que tiene Yuu para ella), aunque también él veia el lado bueno de todos pero no le sorprenderia si él se hubiera enamorado._

–"Hablando de arruinar vidas... Me pregunto donde estara shinoa, tengo mucho que preguntarle"

 _Y así se dispuso a levantarse e ir a la antes habitación de Mika y ahora de esa "molesta enana", tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle sobre la noche anterior ya que hasta ahora no recordaba casi nada._

 _Tocó la puerta aunque solo para que Shinoa después no sea molesta y le reclame por no hacerlo._

–"¿Puedo pasar,señorita?"

–"Deja de actuar asi, pasa"

–"De verdad quien te entiende... Como sea, solo quiero saber una cosa o en realidad muchas cosas"

 _Paso a la habitacion, cerro la puerta y se sento en su cama junto a ella_

–"Entiendo que quieras saber mucho, es normal viniendo de un idiota como tú pero yo no soy una profesora de primaria perdon"

 _Yuu se dio cuenta que ella estaba actuando mas agresiva que antes en cuanto insultos o indirectas, no le dio importancia porque ya sabia que se caian mal._

–"Sisi sigue hablando... Yo solo quiero saber lo que paso anoche"

–"No paso nada" _—contesto rapido_

–"Oye ¿como que nada? Mirame, no recuerdo mucho y debe de haber pasado algo porque me dormi con la ropa de ayer"

–"Ah... Te quedaste dormido de la nada, tal vez bebiste mucho supongo y te tuve que traer en un taxi con ayuda de mis amigos"

–"¿Enserio? No soy de quedarme dormido por el alcohol y ademas no recuerdo haber bebido mucho"

–"No lo sé...yo solo te vi y te lleve. Eres muy pesado por cierto... Si eso es todo ya te puedes ir"

–"¿Por qué tan agresiva hoy? Estas en tus dias o qué? Vine amablemente ante una molesta mujer como tu"

–"Solo para ti soy molesta, todos me encuentran agradable ¿sabes?"

–"Si por todos te refieres al chico con el que coqueteabas, seguro bebio demasiado que ya no tenia consciencia de lo que decia"

–"Al contrario el que no estaba consciente eras tú _—susurro—_ Solo olvidalo, te lleve de vuelta a aquí y eso es todo"

–"Entonces gracias"

–"..."

–"También recuerdo a una chica... Seguro tus amigos saben de ella, estaban ahí cuando ella se me acerco"

–"Si me dijeron de eso sin embargo yo no la vi"

–"Ya veo..."

–"Haha ¿Acaso te gustaba?"

–"Ella se me acerco yo no, pero ahora que recuerdo era bonita... solo que despues de eso no recuerdo nada"

–"Como si yo supiera... Bueno me voy..."

–"¿Eh? ¿A donde?"

–"A comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo ¿No te quedarás sin comer, no?"

–"No... bueno entonces debo agradec.."

–"Dame dinero para comprar los ingredientes~" _—ordeno feliz_

–"Khé? Debi suponerlo...¡¿Pero tu también tienes dinero no!?"

–"Mi dinero es para mí. Voy a cocinar todos los dias asi que es lo menos que puedes hacer"

–"Tch, como sea, vamos"

–"¿Me acompañaras? ._."

–"Para asegurarme de que no lo gastaras en otra cosa. Ademas iremos a desayunar, no he comido nada y quiero aire fresco"

–"Pero si ya es muy tarde para desayunar pero ok como desees"

–"Me bañare, cambiare y nos vamos"

–"Sí..."

 _Salio de la habitación de Shinoa y se apresuró a bañarse y vestirse; en total demoro como 15 minutos. Cuando termino de alistarse se dirigio a la habitacion de Shinoa y se fueron juntos a un restaurante pequeño para tomar algo rápido y despues ir de compras._

— _*—_

 _Llegaron y pidieron dos jugos (de fresa para Shinoa y de mango para Yuu) y dos hhamburguesas_

–"¿Esto para ti es desayuno...?" _—pregunto Shinoa_

–"¿Por qué no? Me encantan las hamburguesas de aquí"

–"Te llenarás y dejaras el almuerzo ademas que estas hamburguesas son muy grandes"

–"Tengo un agujero negro en el estómago, no creo que pase" _—hablaba mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida_

–"B-bueno, supongo que no esta mal una vez al año"

–"Ah por cierto ¿qué paso?"

–"¿Qué paso con qué?"

–"Con el chico con el que coqueteabas" _—pregunto desinteresadamente mientras comia su hamburguesa_

–"¡No estaba coqueteando! Bueno no tuvimos la oportunidad de ni siquiera bailar porque se presento algo y tuve que ir u.u"

–"¿Que cosa?"

–"Es algo vergonzoso y estamos comiendo..." _—comento mientras tomaba su jugo_

–"Ja ¿Acaso se enfermo alguien?"

–"De hecho si _—rio—_ mi amiga te acuerdas?"

–"¿La rubia?"

–"Si...estaba mal del estomago ya sabes.."

–"Enserio? Que mal seguro conseguia a alguien era bonita"

–"...Vaya, Yuu te agradaba mi amiga?~ Lastimosamente esta reservada~"

–"¿lastimosamente? ._. Solo dije que era bonita. No te tienes que preocupar vivo contigo, no necesitas marcar tu territorio"

–"Agradezco que lo digas pero no me preocupa si traes mujeres o lo que sea~~ _—dijo feliz—_ mas bien agradeceria que nadie sepa que vivo contigo, eso disminuye las posibilidades de que un chico se quede tranquilo sabiendo que su 'novia' vive con otro chico"

–"Tambien a mi aunque solo busco divertirme pero de igual manera no traigas chicos"

–"Okok~" _*Aunque tu deberias tener mas cuidado despues de que casi te acuestas con esa chica* —penso_

 _Hablaban y comian tranquilamente. Conversaban amistosamente a pesar de que no se soportaban; a los ojos de todos parecian llevarse bien casi como una pareja porque sonreian todo el tiempo, jugaban con la mirada, reian... Simplemente se veian muy felices y comodos como si fueran jovenes enamorados pero bueno la comida siempre hace feliz no?_ _ **(N.A:Siempre que esten tristes la comida es la mejor solucion pero recomiendo el helado primero ewe)**_

 _Finalmente acabaron de comer y salieron del lugar; Yuu decia que estaba lleno despues de que habia pedido y comido cuatro de esas hamburguesas a lo que Shinoa lo regañaba con un "Te lo dije" ._

 _Apenas unos cuantos pasos de salir del lugar Yuu se detuvo, shinoa lo miro extrañado._

–"¿Yuu?"

–"Shinoa esperame aquí, ire a comprar mas para llevar para la cena"

–"¿Hah..? ¿Tan pocas ganas tienes de probar lo que cocino?"

–"N-no es eso solo que me gustan ademas de que asi te ahorras trabajo"

–"Bueno, apurate"

–"Ok ahora vuelvo!"

 _Volvia emocionado al lugar... ¡Ja! justo como un niño, pensaba ella._

 _Solto una pequeña risa por el acto infantil de Yuu y porque en ese momento se veia muy tierno, como si le hubieran dado permiso para jugar con sus amigos, aunque ya era un adulto a veces actuaba como un niño pequeño pero tal vez eso le daba un toque especial._

 _Ella continuo esperandolo impaciente mirando hacia la direccion en que se fue pero de repente sintio una respiración al lado de su oreja derecha._

–"Vaya que coincidencia encontrarnos aqui ¿no?"

–"¡¿Eh...?!"

 _Volteo rápidamente y retrocedió entonces pudo ver a una chica de cabello azul largo con un short negro y un polo de tiras blanco._

–"Tu... ¡Eres la perra de esa noche!" _—dijo Shinoa con asombro y a la vez con tono de burla_

–"Ja, lo dijiste a proposito... Bueno no importa de igual manera mi nombre es Haru"

–"En realidad no me interesaba pero supongo que seria descortés sino te dijera el mio..."

–"...Y...?

–"¿Qué?"

–"Tu nombre..?" _—pregunto extrañada_

–"¡Ah~ Es que no estoy buscando ser cortés contigo!~" _—dijo sonriendo_

–"Haha bueno supongo que no importa... ¡Mira! ¡Tu novio Yuu viene hacia aquí"

–"¡¿Qué!?"

 _Volteo para efectivamente ver que Yuu se acercaba con dos bolsas._

–"Vaya que gran escenario el que voy a ver"

–"Creo que pedi de mas asi que si no quieres me lo puedo comer yo _—comentaba mientras se acercaba—_... ¿Eh? ¿Es amiga tuya?"

– _*Por lo visto no la recuerda debo aprovechar esto*_ ¡Solo una conocida, pero ven Yuu ya vamonos! _—decia mientras lo jalaba del brazo_

–"Mi nombre es Haru..."

–"Espera Shinoa... Creo que la recuerdo de alguna parte..."

–"¡Yuu enserio tenemos que irnos!"

–"Un minuto _—dijo cambiando su tono a uno serio y soltándose del agarre—_ ya te recuerdo.."

–"je... Asi que me recuerdas..."

–"Shinoa puedes adelantarte tu, quiero platicar con ella por favor"

 _Mas que una petición es como si se lo ordenara y por su expresión seria ella se rindió en su intento de irse asi que solo asintió y Yuu le entrego las bolsas y la llave del departamento, en eso tal vez fue por la presencia de esa chica que ella se dispuso a darle un beso en la mejilla y él solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa en señal de "Nos vemos" y volvió su mirada a Haru ._

–"¿Podemos platicar?" _—decia Yuu invitandola al restaurante en eestaba hace un momento_

–"Eso esperaba...como siempre no dejas de ser un caballero" _—acepto sonriendo_

 _Ingresaron y de nuevo pidio dos hamburguesas y dos jugos; el señor que los atendio lo miro raro ya que estaba con una chica diferente y mientras hacia su pedido él le hizo un comentario: "Dos a la vez eh?" Yuu se excusaba con un "No es lo que piensa" un tanto avergonzado y Haru rio un poco._

 _Se sentaron, les trajeron su pedido y empezaron a hablar sobre la noche anterior... Bueno... En realidad fue como un encuestionamiento de Yuu para ella._

–"¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Por qué no recuerdo? ¿Tu estabas conmigo no es asi?" _—preguntaba sin siquiera respirar_

–"Tranquilo...~ Lo explicaré rápido ya que tu me pagaste esto. Anoche estábamos hablando y tomando y te quise llevar a la cama porque eres lindo y no estas nada mal _—decia con tranquilidad y Yuu tuvo un leve sonrojo—_ y lo siguiente, no recuerdas porque te puse una especie de droga por lo que solo te dejarias llevar y bueno no recordarías..."

–"Ok... _—asumio extraño—_ Entonces ¿tú y yo tuvimos sexo?"

–"Jaja...no... Lamentablemente no... De verdad pensaba que eras soltero..."

–"¿Yo? ¿A que te refieres? Si yo..."

–"Sisi lo sé, tienes una novia muy bonita no? La que estaba hace un momento te salvo de que yo hiciera algo..."

–"¿Me salvo...? ¿Shinoa?"

–"Cuando estabamos a punto de algo ella vino y me demostro que es tu 'novia' ya que ustedes tuvieron una pequeña muestra de intimidad"

–"¡¿Yo con ella?! ¡¿Y Tú viendonos?!" _—se exalto sonrojado_

–"Es obvio que no lo recordarás por la droga pero si hasta la hiciste gemir, pero bueno ustedes son enamorados asi que es normal "

–"¿Mi novia...? Yo... ¡¿QUÉ?!"

••• _ **Fin del Cap•••**_

 **Creo que todos me sacan en cara que me demoro mucho en sacar nuevo cap TwT pero bueno creo que en este me demoro una semana y media o dos creo o sino odienme.**

 **Decidi actualizar este porque el otro fic lo actualize 3 veces seguidas creo~**

 **La verdad es que iba a estar para el lunes pero lo hice un poco mas larguito porque se lo merecen(? Como sea tratare de actualizar un nuevo capitulo de cada fanfic la proxima semana al mismo tiempo *morire lo se***

 **Pero bueno creo que no soy la unica escritora ocupada(? A mi parecer todos nos estamos demorando porque ya sabem examenes, vacaciones y el sol que mmata**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir Los quiere NekoSeraph~❤**

 **PD: les gusto el MikaKrul? Perdon si no les gusto lo que pasa es que queria también escribir sobre mika y la unica chica que se me ocurrio fue krul (aunque, la veo un poco mas como su madre) y bueno mika esta demasiado bueno como para estar solo(? *-* bueno adios y gracias por sus reviews de la semana pasada *que no pude responder u.u***

 **Bye :)**


	9. Maldita Stalker D:

–"¡¿C-como diablos pudo hacer eso?! ¡¿T-tú la dejaste?!" _—gritaba enrojecido Yuu_

–"Primero tienes que calmarte .-. llamas la atención...Ademas no tiene nada de malo ya que ustedes no son novios x2"

–"¡No soy su novio..! ¡No entiendo porque hizo tales cosas!"

–"Entonces...preferias pasar una noche de amor conmigo..?" _—pregunto mientras se acercaba seductoramente a él_

–"N-no...solo que..j-jamás me pude imaginar a ella haciendo algo como eso, digamos que no nos caemos tan bien..." _—decia nervioso_

–"¿Y por qué salieron juntos?" _—preguntaba Haru extrañada_

–"Vivimos juntos"

–"..."

–"...¿Qué?"

–"Klaro ke zy no son novioz pero biben juntoz y ella no puede tokarte" _—decia haru sarcásticamente_

 _ **(Perdon si les dio cáncer por la escritura pero quise expresar su sarcasmos :v)**_

–"E-es una relación difícil de explicar" _—dijo con una gota en la cabeza_

–"Esa chica es linda y tu tambien, es sexy y tu igual, viven juntos para colmo y... ¿no son nada?"

–"A mi criterio no es una 'carita linda', no es supermodelo, solo por obligación y nop. Nunca me enamoraria de alguien que me critica e insulta cada vez que puede"

–"Una pelea es normal en las parejas" _—decia con pose sabia_

–"¡Ni siquiera estamos saliendo..! Es mas ni se porque hablamos de esto! ¡Adios!"

 _Alzó la voz y se fue exaltado y sonrojado hacia donde estaba la pelimorado dejando a Haru sola._

–"mmm...Bueno al menos ya pago :v pero... Me pregunto que pasara con ellos dos"

— _*Departamento de Yuu*—_

 _Yuu llego y recordo que les habia entregado sus llaves a Shinoa asi que tocó la puerta con el riesgo de encontrase de una vez con ella._

 _Él estaba entre darle las gracias por aquella 'accion' o simplemente no hablar del tema; la segunda opción era mejor sin embargo no podia quitar el hecho de que prácticamente le hicieron saber que 'tuvo relaciones sexuales' con ella._

 _"Tal vez por eso ella estaba molesta" se le vino a la mente._

 _Oh no, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado sobre aquello pero "¡¿Qué tal si Shinoa es el tipo de mujeres que busca matrimonio?!", penso tan apresuradamente que sin darse cuenta el sonido de la puerta abriendose se hacia presente._

 _Y finalmente se abrio_

–"Yuu"

–"H-hola Shinoa" _—dio una sonrisa sonrojado y nervioso_

–"¿Y...?"

–"¿Q-qué?"

–"¿No vas a pasar? _—pregunto extrañada_

–"¡Ah! Claro, si...!

 _Paso a su departamento e iba a su habitación pero la voz de Shinoa hizo que se detuviera._

–"Yuu...¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" _—pregunto con la mirada baja_

 _Yuu giró hacia ella_

–"N-no tiene importancia, solo me dijo que me quede dormido cuando estaba con ella" _—dijo nervioso_

–"Dime la verdad...¿Te dijo que yo estaba contigo anoche?" _—pregunto tímidamente_

–"¡¿Heh?!" _*Maldicion ahora que hago?! No puedo ignorar lo que me dijo!*_

–"¿Te lo dijo, verdad? -_-" _—pregunto al ver su comportamiento_

–"V-verás es..es que em... Bueno t-tu sabes, g-gracias(?" _—tartamudeo notoriamente nervioso y rojo_

–"De nada...? Supongo ._. Como sea yo solo queria hacerte una peticion..." _—decia mientras se acercaba a él_

–"Oh no... _—susurro—_ ¡Espera Shinoa! ¡Yo no estoy listo, aún tengo mucho por vivir!" _—suplicaba_

–"¡Pero como aprenderas a la próxima!" _—replico_

–"¡No lo sé pero no estoy listo para comprometerme!" _—grito_

–"¿Comprometerte? _—lo miro raro—_ ¿De qué hablas?"

–"¿No.. querias que me casara contigo?" _—pregunto timido_

–"¿Yo..? ¿Casarnos..? _—procesando la información(loading xD)—_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué querría eso?!" _—reclamo_

–"Bueno es que pense que me reclamarias matrimonio ya que hicimos el amor... no?" _—dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado_

–"¡¿Qué?! _—sus mejillas se pusieron rojas—_ ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada...!"

–"¡¿Pero no me habias salvado?!"

–"¡Pero no tuvimos eso!"

–"¡¿Entonces que?!"

–"¡Solo me besaste y me hiciste gemir nada mas!" _—grito sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo_

–"Oh...pues...ok..."

–"¿Solo 'ok'? Te salve de que fueras violado, tuve que dejarme tocar por ti y ahora supuestamente yo queria casarme contigo!?" _—exploto de furia_

–"Bueno cuando lo dices asi suena mal _—dijo con una gota en la cabeza—_ Bueno en primera : gracias, en segunda : no estaba consciente perdon, tercero: pense que te habia violado y que me pedirias matrimonio por haberte 'ensuciado' .-. Y Perdon otra vez estas contenta?"

–"Ya me hiciste enojar de todos modos y lo peor que en un día como este" _—suspiro con los brazos cruzados_

–"¿En un dia como este?"

–"Hasta tú deberias saberlo, hoy es San Valentín, tonto"

–"Oh... Es que no lo celebro, pero Feliz Dia del Amor y La Amistad :p"

–"Igualmente, aunque ya lo echaste a perder _—dijo resentida—_ al menos podras hacerme un favor ¿no?"

 _"Automáticamente le cambio el humor" , penso Yuu._

–"¿Ahora que quieres?" _—pregunto de mala gana_

–"Haha, Veras~...NE~CESITO QUE TE VAYAS DE LA CASA ¿Puedes~?" _—dijo sonriente_

–"¡¿Y AHORA POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA?! ;-; ademas de que este es mi depa" _—con una gota en la cabeza_

–"Mis... Mis padres vendran a mi 'casa' mañana...ya que ellos viven en Estados Unidos y yo en Japón quieren visitarme y además ellos.." _—desvio lamirada_

–"¿Ellos que...?"

–"Quieren quedarse una noche..." _—dijo en voz baja pero él logro escucharla perfectamente_

–"¡No me jodas, esta es mi casa! ¡Mudate en Springfield o yo que sé!"

–"¿Springfield? ._. Deja de ver los simpsons. Hazme este favor, recuerda que yo te salve de que hagas una tonteria~"

–"prefiero estar con haru a esto" _—murmuro_

–"¿Qué dijiste?" _—pregunto con enojo_

–"¡Nada! Solo digo que ya quiero conocer a tus padres..." _—sonrio falsamante_

–"Si claro ¿entonces, te iras?"

–"No seas impaciente enana -.-'' yo me quedare, solo me escondere de ellos y tú me ayudaras. El favor que me pides es grande, ¿sabes?, por lo menos podrias aceptar esto"

–"Lo de enana te lo podrias haber ahorrado, estúpido gilero _—le devolvió el insulto—_ De acuerdo~"

–"Hoy es san valentin asi que llamare a unas 'amigas' para que me hagan disfrutar y al menos sacar algo bueno de este dia :v ¿No te importa, verdad?"

–"Ni se te ocurra llamarlas, no quiero oir gemidos .-."

–"Creo que llamare a Haru...Sip la llamare"

 _Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y estaba marcando supuestamente a Haru cuando en eso Shinoa se abalanzó para quitarle el celular pero él, siendo mas astuto, lo alzó para que ella no lograra quitarle. Mostró una sonrisa burlándose de su altura._

–"¡No te atrevas a llamar a esa perra..!" _—reclamaba mientras se ponia de puntas para alcanzar el bendito celular_

–"¿Y qué si lo hago?" _—pregunto neutral aún levantando el celular_

–"¡Después...de que incluso te logre salvar...de que tuvieras una noche con ella! _—decia entrecortadamente debido a que saltaba—_ ¡Y tú..! ¡Estaras con ella como si nada...!"

 _Yuu cogio su muñeca y la acerco hacia su rostro y tiro el celular a la mesa._

–"Ve el celular" _—le ordeno_

 _Ella posó sus ojos en el aparato y leyó lo siguiente : 'El número que usted marco no existe'._

 _Volvio su mirada hacia él con sorpresa por unos segundos hasta que él rompió la tensión que se estaba creando._

–"Eres tan fácil de molestar" _—sonrio arrogantemente_

–"¡Callate y sueltame!"

–"Tambien fácil de engañar ¿en serio crees que soy un mujeriego?"

–"Por como actuas sé que estoy en lo cierto. Ciertas acciones tuyas con coquetas"

–"Si, eso se llama juzgar ¿no crees? Yo diria por tus actitudes que eres inmadura, conflictiva y ambiciosa"

–"Tsk cierra la boca" _—dijo enojada mientras intentaba safarse_

–"SIN EMBARGO _—alzó la voz—_ No eres mala persona. Yo no soy tu enemigo. Si me pudieras tratar mejor estaria bien"

–"Me haces recordar a una persona pero esa persona al final era un miserable, pese a tener amor de alguien muy especial para mí, no le bastó para lograr su cometido. De repente fue que inconscientemente lo refleje en ti, pero ya comprobe que tú eres diferente, podras ser un idiota sin causa pero no serias tan maldito"

–"¿Qué...hizo esa persona?" _—pregunto interesado en la anecdota de Shinoa_

–"Bueno...él..."

–"¡LOS ENCONTRE~~ YUU-CHAN~ SHINOA-CHAN~~~...!" _—dijo con entusiasmo una chica peliazul que acababa de ingresar_

–"¡¿WTF!? ¡¿COMO ENTRASTE?!" _—pregunto sorprendido Yuu_

–"Je~ de hecho la puerta estaba abierta~"

–"¡¿No cerraste la puerta?!" _—pregunto Yuu dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo (donde se encontraba Shinoa xD)_

–"Haha...Ups _—rio nerviosa—_ Es que teniamos que hablar algo importante asi que por accidente la deje junta"

–"¡De verdad que tú...!㈐2"

–"En lugar de culparme aun así no sé como diablos ella llego hasta aquí ._."

–"Los seguí :v"

–"¡¿Y COMO POR QUÉ?!" _—exclamaron ambos_

–"No queria perderme lo que pasaria después de que él supiera la verdad de esa noche pero al parecer llegue tarde _—fingio tono triste—_ ¡Aún asi! Parece que de todos modos no me perdi de mucho son muy tiernos ❤"

 _Yuu solto a Shinoa rápidamente para molestarse con la peliazul._

–"maldita stalker..." _-murmuró shinoa_

–"No somos pareja _—aclaró enojado—_ hasta es mas probable que este contigo antes que con ella"

–"¡¿Y a donde fue eso de tratarnos bien?! -.-'''

–"No dije que yo tendria que hacerlo :n"

–"Estúpido" _—susurro Shinoa_

–"Hoy es san valentin asi que no se resientan, todo es amor y paz~" _—sonriente_

–"Sisi ¿cuando te iras? ._. No es tu casa" _—dijo Shinoa_

–"Tampoco la tuya pero aqui estas r.r"

–"Tu me lo debes gilero de cuarta -.-' ¿prefieres a Haru entonces?"

–"Por fin me llamo por mi nombre :v"

–"Ay por favor Shinoa... Prefiero a cualquiera antes que a ti :)"

–"Si se nota con ella -.-' "

–"Oigan :("

–"No insultes a los demás enana -.-'' solo porque ella tiene mas figura que tú"

–"Callate pinche pervertido amante de las 'proporcionadas'."

–"Yo solo vine a verlos ;-;"

–"Te voy a decir la verdad compre comida porque cocinas re mal me da ganas de vomitar tu comida" _(notese que esta mintiendo, lo hace para enojarla)_

–"Pues vuelverte gordo con toda la grasa que tienes -.- y yo que te hago un favor"

–"¡Oigan!" _—grito Haru_

–"¡¿KHÉ?!" _—gritaron ambos_

–"Antes eran kawaiis ahora parece una relacion masoquista ._."

–¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?!" _—gritaron ambos_

–"Me voy :( pero Yuu _—le entrega un papel—_ ahí esta mi número si lo necesitas recuerda que hoy es san valentin❤ si ella no hace nada yo podria~bueno adios ;)"

–"Ah, gracias supongo.."

–"maldita..." _-murmuro Shinoa_

–"¿celosa?"

–"No me compares r.r"

–"Claro porque Haru gana :n"

 _Shinoa se acerco y lo jalo de la camisa acortando la distancia entre los dos._

–"Feliz San Valentin querido..."

–"¡...!"

 _Se acerco a sus labios y el quedo inmóvil, esperando algo cerro los ojos._

 _Lo que le dio fue lo mas grandioso que le puedes dar a este tipo de hombres: Una patada en la entrepierna._

–"Auuuuuuuuuuch D: maldita lisiada"

–"Jodete Nandito r.r"

 _Y asi Yuu aprendio a no meterse con las enanas(? :( yolo soy._

••• _ **FIN DEL CAP•••**_

 _ **Sorry si estuvo algo WTF pero la imaginacion no me daba :(**_

 _ **Los quiero a todos ;3**_

 _ **Saludos desde EEUU :D ocno nunca he ido de viaje :'v Soy latina.**_

 _ **Los quiere NekoSeraph~❤**_


	10. Gran Bienvenida

— _Al Día Siguiente—_

 _Departamento de Yuu_

 _3:30_

–"¡Ya, sal! _—le gritoneaba Shinoa a Yuu para que saliera de una vez—_ ¡Apurate idiota!"

–"Ya me voy. Encima que tuve que quitar las cosas de mi habitación, ponerlas en bolsas, y guardarlo en el armario de tu cuarto ¡¿Asi me lo gradeces?! en especial porque tu solo me mandabas y no hacias nada ㈐2㈐2

–"No seas lloron y apresurate en irte" _—dijo Shinoa abriendo la puerta_

–"Ni siquiera sé a donde ir, tú solo me dijiste que me bañara y me jaloneaste hasta aquí solo para decirme que me vaya ._."

–"Mis padres vendran pronto. Probablemente esten en camino y no puedo explicarles todo el embrollo de porque vivimos juntos. ¡Ahora paseate por ahi o yo que se pero no te aparezcas hasta que sea de noche al menos!" _—le dijo apurada_

–"Bueno ya que... _—suspira resignado—_ Iré con Haru, bye :v"

–"¿Por qué con ella? _—pregunto extrañada—_ ¿Y como sabes donde vive?"

–"Me dio su número ¿recuerdas? Nos estabamos hablando en whatsapp y me conto que se mudo aqui :v Incluso me envio fotos de su departamento, y otras cosas que no quiero recordar ;-; , y ahora viven en el piso 2 osea cinco pisos debajo de nosotros :)"

–" ._. No vayas ahi"

–"Why? ;-;"

–"Te salve de esa chica y ahora son amigos e iras a su departamento. No quiero saber lo que haran .-."

–"Por Dios, Shinoa. Tranquila, vivo contigo, me tienes a las 24 horas, solo que nunca quisiste acercarte mas a mi y ahora te pones celosa. Quien te entiende..." _—decia presumiendo_

–"Ay perdón por ser la única chica que no quiere que la lleves a la cama" _—dijo con sarcasmo_

–"Eso es tan falso como tu virgin-"

 _Yuu no pudo terminar porque Shinoa lo pateo en la espalda logrando que él por fin saliera del departamento, posteriormente dando un portazo._

–"¡Esa estúpida -.-'...!"

 _Yuu se dirigió al ascensor para ir al depa de Haru mientras le enviaba un mensaje._

— _ ***—**_

 _¡Brr...! Sonaba el celular de Haru_

 _ **Whatsapp:**_

 _ **Papi Yuu (el que no pude violar :'v) — En línea**_

— _Y luego él me dijo que era casado, entonces me resigne y le pedi solo un baile para 'calentar' el corazón y el que termino calentándose fue él y nos fuimos a una habitación e hicimos cosas zuckistrukis e.e_

— _._._

— _¿Cuando vienes tú? e.e_

— _Pa ke kieres saber eso jaja salu2_

— _No sea malo :'vvvv_

— _Es broma :v yo ke se. Tal vez cuando este necesitado :v_

— _Ella caerá yo lo se ewe_

— _Ojala se caiga al mar si es lo que quieres decir r.r_

— _xDD nop. Ella tarde o temprano caera ante ti_

— _Ni siquiera la quiero, ademas que se hace la dificil cuando yo se que me desea al menos un poco r.r_

— _Asi somos las chicas a veces pero trate de intimidarla y ella estara con usted_

— _... r..r_

— _O sino hago yuri hard con ella e.e_

 _Visto a las 2:10._

— _HAAAAAAAARU. Estare ahi en 5 segundos abreme la puerta plz_

— _Finalmente quieres pasarla bien conmigo? 7u7_

— _Dafuq no ;-; Shinoa me boto u.u como sea abreme sino te violo_

— _Oie cy 7u7_

— _solo abreme ;-;_

— _ok :'v_

— _ ***—**_

—"De repente me dio un dolor en la cabeza...meh que sera :'v"

 _Tocan la puerta_

—"Espero que no sea Yuu"

 _Abre_

–"Shinoa, I miss you so much!"

–"Mi little girl!"

 _Entraron dos adultos y directamente abrazaron a Shinoa o como ella dice 'asfixiándola'._

 _Su mama, Chie, llevaba una apariencia joven a comparación de su edad. Era de tez blanca, tenia el cabello lila con puntas ligeramente blancas amarrado en una trenza a un costado y ojos azules, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas junto con una correa negra al medio y tacos negros. Era un poco mas alta que Shinoa._

 _Su padre, Vincent, se notaba que era de 30 pero tenia un gran carisma. El era algo moreno y castaño de ojos color avellana, llevaba una camisa blanca junto con un saco negro, pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros._

–"P-perdón papás pero me asfixian" _—dijo con dificultad_

–"Ah...sorry" _—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo que la soltaban_

–"My baby :'D~"

–"Ya papá deja de hablar inglés plz ._. Tu tambien mamá"

–"No seas amargada seguro sigues sola :s"

–"._. Es porque quiero"

–"Es cierto todavia es muy joven :( mi linda princesa _—acaricio el rostro de Shinoa—_ pero veo que la vida te trata bien, este departamento es muy lindo"

–"Ciertamente...pero hija _—miró hacia el fondo—_ si tu vives sola ¿Por qué hay dos habitaciones?"

–"B-Bueno antes vivia con Mitsu ¿se acuerdan de ella? Ahora tiene un depa propio" _—trato de excusarse nerviosa_

–" Ah, la rubia kawaii :n! "

–"Tu papá solo recuerda por el color de cabello _—dijo su madre mirando mal a su papá —_ Ya veo... Que bien que las dos se encuentran bien y ella si tiene novio? :s"

–"Ya mamá ._. Stop please. Aunque bueno esta en coqueteos con mis dos amigos ¿se acuerdan de Kimizuki y Yoichi?"

–"¿El pelirosa con cara de malote y el pelimarron suave?"

–"No te preocupes, yo al menos me acuerdo algo ._. Yo quisiera que este con tu amigo, el pelimarron, es un buen chico... ¿Por qué no estas con él? :'v"

–"-.- Ya para con eso"

–"Yo creo que estaria mejor con el pelirosa...Su carácter es parecido, se entenderian bien"

–"Pues si ustedes no estan de acuerdo, ella menos. Mitsu es muy indecisa en estas situaciones"

–"Bueno hay que hablar sobre eso después... Por ahora quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija ¿verdad, amor?" _—hablo Vincent mientras miraba con ternura a Shinoa y sujetaba la mano de su esposa_

–"Sí _—contesto con las mejillas rojas—_ Ademas queriamos contarte sobre Mahiru"

 _Pasaron a la sala, Vincent y Chie se sentaron en el mismo mueble de dos y Shinoa en uno de los que estaban en frente de ellos, el ambiente parecia ser tenso sin embargo desapareció esa posibilidad cuando sus padres mostraron una leve sonrisa._

–"No sé si ya sabias, pero Mahiru tambien volvio hace poco" _—Dijo Chie con tono de emoción._

–"¿Enserio mahiru esta aqui? _—pregunto Shinoa con brillo en sus ojos—_ ¿En donde esta? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?" _—comenzo a inundar con preguntas a sus padres._

–"Tranquila hija. Ella vino hace como unas dos semanas...si no mal recuerdo ella trabaja en un hospital cerca de aqui" _—hablo Vincent con una sonrisa._

–"Y sobre lo otro, tal vez quiso sorprenderte _—dijo su madre—_ aparte..."

–"¿Hm..?"

–"ELLA SI TIENE A ALGUIEN un tal Guren creo que nombro..." _—Dijo su mama con una gran sonrisa amenazante._

–"¡Aggggh...! -.-""""" De acuerdo mamá, te menti, si tengo novio. Solo que ahora no esta presente"

–"Oh Yes! :D"

–"Noooo D:"

–"¿Y? ¿Cuando nos lo presentas? ¿como es? ¿Viven juntos verdad?" _—pregunto su madre emocionada mientras que Shinoa y Vincent querían matarse (xD)._

–"Es que el... volvera tarde. Muy tarde, mas bien no deberiamos esperarlo"

–"Tranquila hija si quieren darse muestras de amor nadie les prohibe simplemente si no se sobrepasen eh!" _—le guiño el ojo_

–"H-hija ¿ustedes no llegaron a mas, no?" _—pregunto vincent con una sonrisa torcida._

–"¡Claro que no papá! _—le dijo inmediatamente con las mejillas rosadas—_ Mamá es una exagerada" _—sentenció_

–"Que mal opinan de mi :(" _—dijo Chie con un tono fingido de tristeza._

–"Bueno el tiempo pasa volando, asi que hay que aprovecharlo" _—Dijo Vincent en camino a la cocina._

 _Shinoa y su mamá sabian que de seguro habria un festín, despues de todo, Chie con suerte le salia bien un plato. Vaya suerte al casarse con un experto en la cocina y tener un padre carismatico._

— _*Depa de Haru*—_

 _11:15_

 _Suena el timbre_

–"¿sera la pizza?" _—pregunto Haru recostada en el pecho de Yuu, con tan solo un camison azul, mientras veian una película en la sala._

–"Espero, es aburrido si no comes nada"

 _Dio un suspiro y se levanto a abrir la puerta con pesadez._

–"¿Cuanto es...? Woo—tu no eres la pizza"

–"Que genio eres _—rodó los ojos—_ Como sea, ven conmigo"

–"¿No que me querias fuera? ¿O acaso me extr-?"

 _Paro al sentir un brinco detras de el empujandolo hacia adelante, que resulto ser Haru abrazandolo por detras._

 _Shinoa quedo sorprendida al encontrarla en un camison...aunque despues se le fue la sorpresa al recordar que habia un mujeriego y una 'lanzada' a solas._

–"Esto...dejo de sorprenderme" _—dijo con una mirada neutral._

–"N-no es lo que crees nosotros no hicimos nada" _—explico Yuu con un gesto preocupado al sentir algo de tensión._

–"Pero Yuu tu acariciabas mi pierna hace unos momentos ¿recuerdas?" _—lo dijo aproposito en un tono juguetón._

–"Pero que no paso nada" _—dijo resignado_

–"No importa ㈐2"

–"Como sea...¿para que me querias?"

–"Solo ven, dormiras conmigo"

–"O_O"

–"O_O"

–"¿Que pasa?" _—pregunto extrañada al sentir la mirada sorprendida de ambos._

–"Sabia que este dia llegaria" _—dijo Haru con brillo en los ojos_

–"Ok pero Shinoa después no te quejes si soy muy rudo"

–"NO MALPIENSES. SOLO DORMIRAS A MI COSTADO. NO QUIERO TU PLACER" _—le aclaro mientras se dirigia al ascensor._

–"...Sabia que esto era demasiado para ser cierto" _—comento Yuu_

–"Ni que lo digas :'v

••• _ **FIN DEL CAP•••**_

 _ **Perdon se me paso el tiempo :'v como sea creen que el prox cap contenga lemon o no? Pos yo no tengo ningun problema en hacerlo xD okno :'v**_

 _ **bueno gracias por los reviews de la vez pasada no pude leerlos**_

 _ **Pero bueno ahora si puedo hacer los caps normales**_

 _ **Los quiere NekoSeraph ~❤❤**_


	11. Novio

_**Hola, perdón por demorarme en sacar un cap...bueno esto no es un cap :'v**_

 _ **ES UN AVISO :'**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•,,**_

 _ **Ocno, solo queria asustarlos(?) :v yo odio los avisos...**_

 _ **Bueno estaba aburrida y dije "mejor les hago una broma" y eso :v**_

 ** _Solo diré...Shinoa montate a Yuu antes que Haru lo haga :VV okya_**

* * *

 _—Departamento de "Shinoa"—_

 _11:20 pm_

–"Entra rápido y en silencio, si mis padres te ven te comenzaran a preguntar y ya es tarde —le ordenaba Shinoa a Yuu antes de entrar— ahora están dormidos creo, asi que..."

–"No hubiera sido mejor que me haya quedado con Haru(?) seria lo mismo después de todo" —le pregunto Yuu algo confundido.

–"No. Imaginate si te ven con ella...además ya dije que tenía pareja" —esto último lo dijo en susurro.

–"Oh, entonces ¿celos?" —sonrio.

–"Nunca -.-"

–"Ajah si :u"

–"Sólo entremos ㈐2"

Shinoa abrio la puerta del depa por fin y posteriormente cerro la puerta cuando entraron ambos.

–"Tanto tiempo que no estuve aqui...en un departamento que yo pago bondadosamente en vez de una que no contenta con prestarle un cuarto, trae a su familia" —dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

–"Tranquilo, llorón, te lo devolveré mañana por la tarde. Solo quedate quieto"

–"Okok"

Shinoa paso a la habitación restante y Yuu la seguia detrás pero paro al toparse con un señor.

–"E-e-e-eh s-s-se...señor" —tartamudeaba Yuu por la repentina aparición de Vincent.

–"¿Uh, papá?" —se asomó Shinoa.

–"hmmm" —entrecerró los ojos.

–"¡L-le garantizó que no i-iba a hacer nada malo...! Solo...pues..."

–"..."

–"¿S-señor?"

–"zzz..."

–"Me olvide decirte mi papá..."

–"zzz..La cumbia del marcianito 100% real, no fake zzz.." —dijo dormido.

–"Wut? ._."

–"Es sonámbulo :v"

–"zzz Mi libro luna de plutón, disponible en todos los países de habla hispana, compralo se que te va a encantarrr zzz"

–"Dross?,?,? ;-;"

–"Solo pasa idiota. ¡Buenas noches papá!" —se despidio y entro a la habitación.

–"Pues...Adios señor(?)"

–"Chupa el perro"

–"Khé ;-;"

–"zzz..."

–"Mejor me voy ._."

Entró a la habitación algo traumatizado por lo que acaba de pasar y vio a Shinoa desvistiéndose.

–"Oie zy, esas curvas ¿eh?" —la miro lujurioso.

–"Jodete -.- Volteate" —respondio molesta.

–"De acuerdo" —levanto las manos en señal de paz y se volteo.

–"Solo me levantaba mi blusa, ni siquiera me viste nada y ya te excitas? Degenerado"

–"Pero pude ver tu abdomen...además tú me propusiste dormir juntos asi que abstente a las consecuencias"

–"Sisi, pero bueno ya puedes voltearte" —dijo terminando de vestirse con un pantalon negro de pijama pero pegado y un polo suelto blanco.

–"Hmp, pues volteate tu igual...a menos que quieras verme en venganza?" —sonrio.

–"Pues ya que lo dices, esta bien" —dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

–"Jaja ¿enserio? Y luego yo soy el pervertido"

–"Solo en venganza, no te creas tanto"

–"Pues bien aunque sé algo mejor"

Yuu se desabotonaba la camisa sexymente y Shinoa le dio una mirada desinteresada.

–"¿Qué? Te crees Ayato Sakamaki?" _**(N.A:asdadga my husband❤)**_

–"¿Qué? Te crees Violetta de Disney?" (a yuu le gusta violeta xdddd a mi no :'v)

–"¿Violetta? ¿Khé? ._."

–"Emh...nada :'v" —ocultando su amor hacia violetta.

–"Mejor me ire a dormir...esto se puso raro .-."

Shinoa se acosto y cerro los ojos. Se veia que dormia plácidamente y Yuu la observaba tiernamente.

 _Tuvo razon el que inventó 'Calladito te ves mas bonito', pensó Yuu._

–"Deberia estar mas callada... Seguro la hara popular con los chicos" —comento Yuu todavia observándola.

–"Te estoy escuchando" —dijo Shinoa repentinamente causando el susto del pelinegro.

–"Plz dime que tu mamá no tiene ningún problema al dormir :'v"

–"Haha...no que yo sepa. Oye" —lo llamó.

–"¿hmm? ¿Qué?"

–"¿No te meteras a la cama? ¿no tienes sueño?" —pregunto tranquilamente.

–"Bueno, yo eataba en medio de un sexy dance pero ya que" —sonrio.

Shinoa le hizo un espacio y el se acostó, no sin antes haberse sacado su camisa y solo quedar en pantalones.

–"¿No tienes pijama?" —le pregunto al ojiverde.

–"Si, pero que flojera. Quiero dormir ¿cantamos canciones?" —pregunto Yuu animadamente.

–"Cantar? ._. "

–"Si, por ejemplo em.. Tumba la kasa mami(? :vvv"

–"Estrellita."

–"T_T ya que.. "

–"Twinkle Twinkle little star~ how are wonder whar you are~"

–"...Shinoa" —la llamo Yuu.

–"¿?"

Se volteó a verla a los ojos.

–"¿Puedo volver con Haru?"

–"¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte q-"

No pudo terminar ya que Yuu la agarró de la nuca y la empujó hacia él besándola desesperadamente.

Ella trato de safarse dandole golpes en el pecho hasta que por fin la soltó.

–"¿Qué.. qué tienes?" —pregunto Shinoa entre jadeos.

–"Queria comprobar algo" —dijo sin despejar su mirada de ella.

–"¿Y eso es...?"

 _ **–"Si estoy sintiendo algo por ti"**_

 _*Pov Shinoa*_

Me besó.

¡¿Y a este que demonios le pasa?! Primero, quiere saber si puede ir con haru a lo cual el ya sabia mi respuesta. Segundo...¡ME ESTA BESANDO!

Lo golpeaba en el pecho y empujaba para que parara pero obviamente yo soy mas débil y seguro el ni lo sintió. Después de unos segundos me soltó.

–"¿Qué...qué tienes?" —quise sonar molesta pero me salio un tono débil.

–"Quería comprobar algo" —me seguia mirando profundamente. Yo desvie mi mirada nerviosa y proseguí.

–"¿Y eso es...?"

–"Si estoy sintiendo algo por ti" —me dijo sin ningun nerviosismo ni...ni nada! ¿Qué le pasa de repente? No sé para él pero para una chica esto es algo importante.

–"Haha si claro, ahora dime cual fue la verdadera razón" —era obvio que se trataba de una broma ¡¿cree que me ilusionare fácilmente?! Idiota.

–"De verdad que no eres nada linda —me miro con el ceño frunzido. Si lo soy pero contigo no— Supongo que eso me atrae un poco" —¡¿Qué le atrae qué?!

–"¿Haru te drogó?" —podria ser una posibilidad.

–"No -.- Pero ojalá lo hubiera hecho, tampoco me lo creo ni yo —Es tan molesto— Solo lo estoy suponiendo, es que por ejemplo hoy lo hubiera hecho con Haru" —Típico.

–"Que interesante, casi te tiras a Haru..."

–"Ese lado celoso creo que tambien es lindo —me sonrió y me sonroje— Hablo de que casi lo hago con ella pero me acorde de ti y toda esa cursilería...y bueno me alejé"

–"Lo hubieras hecho, total yo no estaba presente"

–"Quiero hacerlo" —me dijo firme.

–"Pues ve" —si quiere que vaya. A mi no me interesa.

–"Quiero hacerlo contigo"

Me teñi de todos los colores.

–"Jajaja deberías ver tu cara. Tranquila, era broma. Oh lo de querer hacerlo contigo, lo de mis sentimientos es verdad aunque solo supongo, no te ilusiones" —sonrió arrogante.

Idiota. Estúpido. Maldito. Hijo de...

–"Pues bien. Entonces hagamos esto..." —dije.

Él me miro confundido y yo me saque el polo, quedando solo con sosten y me miro con una ceja levantada.

–"¿Te pasa al...?"

No lo deje terminar y lo bese introduciendo mi lengua que el acepto gustoso. Idiota.

–"Hah...Te excitaste? Hah..."—me pregunto mientras nos besabamos como locos.

–"Por ti siempre hah..."

Yo lo abraze chocando mis pechos contra au torso haciendo que el se excite mas y que me pegara mas a él, proporcionandome una palmada en el trasero.

–"¡Ah!" —gemí cuando lo hizo.

–"Gime para mi" —me dijo y continuó pero esta vez su recorrido iba hacia mis pechos. Obviamente me sonroje y él pego su entrepierna a mi.

–"Imbécil" —le dije y lo aleje pateándolo en su parte íntima.

–"¡¿Qué demonios tienes?!" —me grito adolorido y yo volvía a ponerme mi polo.

–"Venganza. Idiota"

–"Resentida"

–"Sisi como digas, yo que tu me preocuparía en..." —le señale su cosa y me dormí feliz de la vida.

 _—*Al Día Siguiente*—_

 _2:45 pm_

 _–_ "Mi novio..."

Me encontraba en la sala sentada en uno de los muebles con Yuu, agarrados de las manos, en frente de mis padres que me miraban finamente.

–"Mi novio es él" —sonrei falsamente.

–"Hola señor y señora Hiragi. Soy Hyakuya Yuichirou" —se presentó adecuadamente. Para mi buena suerte él era un buen partido a los ojos de cualquier persona.

–"Pos oc" —dijo secamente mi papá. Ay por Dios...

–"¿E-eh?" —puso una sonrisa torcida.

–"Papá no comiences..."

–"No le hagas caso. Es un padre celoso y por cierto bien hecho hija" —me guiño el ojo. Bueno al menos tengo su aprobación y a ver si me deja en paz.

–"No se preocupe, Shinoa y yo llevamos una relación sana"

–"¿Hace cuanto se conocieron?" —comenzo mi papá a preguntar rápidamente.

–"4 meses y medio" —respondio Yuu.

–"¿Donde y cuando?"

–"En una cafetería, amigos en común. Dos de la tarde."

–"¿Se besaron?"

–"Sí" —Ok esto ya se salio de control...

–"¿Abrazos?"

–"Obvio"

–"Caricias"

–"Sin sobrepasarme"

–"¿Relaciones?"

–"S..No"

A LA MIERDA.

–"PAPÁ —llame su atención— el punto es que Yuu es mi novio y estamos enamorados y felices"

–"La hare feliz" —colaboro Yuu con una sonrisa.

–"Ya dejalos en paz -.- bueno ojala logren casarse, por ahora nos vamos, se hace tarde para el vuelo" —dijo mi mamá empezando a levantarse sosteniendo su maleta.

–"Ok —hablo mi papá resignado— te confio a mi hija" —estiro su mano para despedirse.

–"Gracias señor" —estrechó su mano.

–"Te quiero papá" —le di un beso en la mejilla.

–"Mamá tu tambien" —la abracé y bese su mejilla y Yuu posteriormente hizo lo mismo.

–"No lo dejes ir" —me susurró en mi oido antes de correr afuera del departamento y mi papá siguiéndole.

–"Ella como siempre..." —murmure.

–"Asi que...supongo que tengo permiso de mis suegros jaja"

–"¿Suegros? Todo es farsa. Y por si no lo notaste mi papá te detesta"

–"Son celos de padre :u"

–"Bueno me ire a dormir, estoy cansada. Si quieres ve con Haru o no sé" —me dirigia a la habitación hasta que cierto imbécil pelinegro me jaló del brazo para que lo mirara.

–"¿No lo olvidaste, verdad?"

–"¿Qué se supone que tengo que recordar?"

–"Mis posibles sentimientos (?)"

–"Ah eso... No me importa" —le sonrei.

–"Ok —me solto— entonces me iré" —se dirigia a la puerta. ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!

–"Espera, ¿a donde vas?" —lo llamé.

–"A un bar, acostarme con alguien o ir con Haru"

–"Osea...te vas de putas?"

–"Jaja si lo dices asi, creo que estas en lo correcto. Bueno adiós"

–"¿Solo es porque te dije que no me importaba? Es que no me interesa mucho ._. Que puedo hacer?"

–"Ah sobre eso no —se rió— solo que a veces hago esto pero tu estabas aquí y blabla me quitabas tiempo, volvere mas tarde"

–"Ah, pues que alivio ._."

–"Sobre lo que te dije ayer, eso como sigo diciendo es solo una suposición pero no estoy seguro y no eres tanto mi tipo. Seguro es confusión :v"

–"Como si quisiera -.-"

–"Pos deberías conseguir novio aunque dudo que te soporte pero lo tendrias"

–"¡¿HASTA TÚ?! ¡¿ES ENSERIO?! VETE"

–"De acuerdo pero no te enojes ;-;" —respondio asustado y se fue.

Ya era hora.

Me fui a mi habitación y me eche en una.

Estoy cansada de todo. Lo de mi papá y sus celos, la insistencia de mi mamá por conseguirme un novio y al estúpido este de Yuu.

Descansaré.

 _7:15 pm_

 _Me levante algo pesada._

 _Pero que bien dormí_

 _Hasta que recorde lo que dijo el estúpido._

 _"Deberías conseguir un novio"_

Si he tenido novios aunque solo dos, pero fueron relaciones durareras.

Solté una risa porque recordé que el primero fue Kimizuki; (teníamos buena quimica y salimos pero estamos mejor como amigos) tenia 15 y bueno nos conocíamos de hace un tiempo y salimos como 6 meses, si no me equivocó. No fue "Amor Real" osea teníamos buena química y nos llevábamos muy bien pero ahora estamos mejor como amigos. Es un gran amigo.

El segundo fue Narumi. Era gentil, muyyy amable y lindo.

Lo conocí a los 17 cuando me sente en su "sitio" (en el instituto) y nos pusimos a discutir un poco hasta que yo gane y por casualidades de la vida siempre nos dejaban trabajos juntos, lo que llevó a que nos conociéramos mejor y fuimos enamorados como casi 2 años. Con él también perdí mi virginidad. Cuando nos separamos me dolio mucho; él tuvo que viajar por sus estudios y bueno obviamente yo me quede y lo despedimos en el aeropuerto (junto con Mitsuba,Yoichi y Kimizuki). A mis amigos tambien lea caia bien, como dije antes, era muy agradable.

–"Estoy aburrida...ese estúpido..." —hable sola. Estoy muy aburrida.

Mi celular timbro. Lo abro y era un mensaje de Mitsu.

 **—**

 _ **Whatsapp:**_

 _ **Mitsu~ — En línea**_

–¡Oye!

 _Si primero me dijeras que pasa..._

–Khé

–Ven ahora.

–Por? ._. Y a donde?

–Ven ahora a la misma discoteca que fuimos la vez pasada. Urgente.

–Y si me dices el porqué debo de ir -.-

–El chico con el que coqueteabas _—No lo hacia, solo conversaba—_ esta aqui.

–Wow enserio? ._.

–SI. ASI QUE VEN!

–No que me apoyabas con el idiota? _—Me refiero a Yuu._

–Pero es que me contaste ayer temprano que no lo soportabas .-. O acaso paso algo?

–Nada. Esta bien. Estare ahí en media hora~

–Apresurate. O sino yo lo hare :)

–Jaja si claro primero decidete por Yoichi o Kimizuki ;)

–Ven -.-'''

–Nos vemos alla :s

 **—**

Debo admitir. Estaba algo emocionada.

Touma era gentil, lindo y divertido (lo mejor).

¡Ja! ¡Toma eso mamá y Yuu!

 _—*Con Yuu*—_

 _Pov Yuu_

Desperté en una cama con un brazo alrededor de una castaña, la cual ya estaba despierta. Saqué mi brazo y me levante para coger mi ropa que estaba en los alrededores de la habitación.

–"Que bien la pasamos.. ¿no, mi amor?" —me pregunto esa castaña mientras yo volvia a ponerme mi camisa y mi pantalón.

–"Sí. Fue un buen rato" —le conteste seco.

–"Y...¿ahora a donde vamos?" —me preguntó. Yo la mire confundido. ¿Como que 'vamos'?

–"¿A qué te refieres?" —le dije con leve molestia.

–"Ya sabes. Vamos a comer algo ¿de acuerdo, mi amor?" —me sonrió.

Sinceramente...¿CREE QUE TENDRÁ ALGO CONMIGO ALGUIEN TAN FÁCIL COMO ELLA?

Me termine de vestir y la encaré.

–"Escucha —capté su atención por mi cambio de voz— Ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre"

–"Kelly" —me interrumpió.

–"Ok. Escucha Kelly. No quiero ser grosero pero yo solo quería un buen rato ¿si? Y además no me pondre serio con alguien que con unas horas de conocer ya te abre las piernas. Adiós, mi amor" —lo último lo dije sarcásticamente.

Cuando ya sali de la habitación pude escuchar que ella me seguia diciendo "idiota", "Jodete, imbécil" pero la idiota seria ella.

Fui con Haru primero y mientras conversábamos me dijo que tenia una conocida, la cual odiaba mucho, asi que me dijo en que tipo de lugar trabajaba y añadiendo: "Hazla sufrir". Pues eso hice. Bueno no lo hubiera hecho si ella no se hubiera pasado de lo que es. Y además creo que me desquite con ella, estaba molesto.

Volví con Haru y ella estaba con un vestido algo...corto. Me sonrió cuando me vio.

–"¿La hiciste sufrir?" —me pregunto sin dejar la sonrisa.

–"Si. En ambos sentidos"

–"Jaja hubiera querido ver su cara de estúpida"

–¿Por qué la odias?"

–"Ella siempre que me veia me lanzaba indirectas y me veia mal porque le robaba 'clientes' me daba colera"

–"Mujeres...—susurré— Bueno y vas a salir?"

–"Si, a la discoteca de la vez pasada y queria saber si podias llevarme~ plz~"

–"Bueno, ya que"

Ella me miró por unos segundos.

–"¿Qué pasa?" —le pregunte.

–"¿No te preocupa Shinoa?"

Qué mas da ella...

–"Estara bien sin mi" —le dije serio.

–"hm..bueno. Ok vamos"

–"Si.."

 _ **•••Fin del Cap•••**_

 _ **Pos Hola~ bueno este cap me demoro es que tenia un monton de ideas y bueno los sentimientos de Yuu no estan 100% confirmados solo supone y todavía no sabemos de Shinoa.**_

 ** _Bueno gracias por los review y hasta la próxima actualización ❤❤❤_**

 ** _Los quiere, NekoSeraph ~_**


	12. ¿Celos?

_—*En la Discoteca*—_

 _7:50_

 _Pov Mitsuba_

–"Maldita Shinoa -.- a pesar de que le dije que era urgente..."

¡Le dije, le dije! ¡El hermoso chico sigue esperando allá en la maldita barra!

Por dios enserio... Él esta ahi desde hace media hora y he visto que varias chicas se le han intentado acercar pero al parecer el las alejaba sutilmente. ¡De verdad que tienes suerte Shinoa!

–"Calmate, Mitsuba. Ya vendrá" —me hablo Kimizuki.

–"¿Esto sera un encuentro predestinado?" —pregunto Yoichi a la nada.

–"Pues si es asi, la maldita que no me contesta tiene suerte" —respondi mientras me mataba mis dedos escribiéndole millones de mensajes.

Bueno...al menos no tendria que esperarla sola. Agradezo tenerlos.

Aunque yo iba a venir con un amigo y en cuento lo dije (en ese momento, en frente de ellos) quisieron acompañarme.

Sé de sus sentimientos, ya que son notorios. Y a decir verdad yo tambien estoy confundida.

Es decir, los dos son tan lindos a su manera. Pero lo decidire con calma. Aunque me voy inclinando mas por uno de ellos...

Marco, mi amigo, me dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras continuaba viendo mi celular y me susurró: "Es lindo".

Si, mi amigo es gay. Aunque de verdad no parece. Es un pelimarrón, de bien parecer, saldría con él... Pero bueno los mas lindos en ocasiones son gays.

Y esos dos (kimizuki y Yoichi) no lo saben...

–"Que pena...esta acompañado" —dijo triste.

–"Jaja ¿quien es la afortu-?"

¡OH POR DIOS! ¡L-levante la vista y era Yuu! ¡Y además ella era la chica que vi!

¡ENSERIO ESTO ES DE TELENOVELA! ¡ME DA UN ATAQUE AHORA!

–"Apuesto que yo podria hacerlo mas feliz que esa zorra" —comento mi amigo divertido.

–"P-pues lo dudo, él ya tiene a alguien y e-es mi mejor amiga" —me estaba dando un patatus y no podia hablar bien.

–"¿La conoces? —me preguntó extrañado— Pense que Shinoa era tu mejor amiga"

–"¡Me refiero a ella, idiota!" —le reclame.

–"Ah...espera ¡¿Qué?! P-pero é-el esta con e-esa" —dijo mi amigo igual de desesperado que yo.

–"LO SÉ. YOICHI, KIMIZUKI ¡MIREN!" —los llame.

–"No grites .-. Oye espera ese no es Yuu?"

–"Verdad es Yuu pero ella no es..."

–"Lol. Maldito infiel" —dijo Kimizuki.

Vi a la puerta principal y-y mi amiga ya llegó.

 _—*—_

 _Pov Yuu_

–"Me quedare a beber algo en la barra"

–"Bien yo iré a seducir hombres. Bye ㈏6~"

Seguro le ira bien...

El chico de la barra me atendió y le pedi los dos tragos mas fuertes que tenga.

Me miro extraño y luego solto una risita y murmuró : –Otro con problemas de amor.

Bueno para que quede claro yo nunca sufro de amor. Y ni tengo a alguien para hacerlo, mas bien, ese tipo de chicos me dan pena.

–"Shinoa..."

Tsk.¡Es como si estuviera aquí! ¡Ahora su nombre no se me va de la cabeza! Agh solo quiero beber.

–"Aqui tiene" —me dijo el chico de la barra.

–"¿Sufriendo por amor, joven?" —me pregunto.

–"¿Qué? ¿Ahora es consejero?"

–"Jaja tranquilo. A menudo vienen algunos asi"

–"¿Y me veo como uno de ellos?"

–"Bueno...su cara esta contra la barra y tiene una expresión aburrida además que pidio los tragos mas fuertes"

Ok.. Puede que tenga razón.

–"Pues creo que si estoy mal pero nunca por esa chica"

–"Oh, asi que si hay una chica, vamos, cuente con confianza"

Nunca me ha gustado que se metan en mi vida amorosa... Pero no se porqué estoy deseando un consejo.

–"Ok ¿Qué podria contar?"

Es la primera vez que me aconsejan, no sé que decir.

Mika ha intentado pero siempre lo interrumpía y le decia que no lo necesitaba.

–"Por ejemplo, ¿como es la chica?"

–"mmm bajita, pelo lila, ojos avellana y tiene un buen cue-"

–"¡Me refiero a —me interrumpió— como es su personalidad..!"

–"Oh pues es muy molesta. Enserio no la soporto. No creo que consiga novio ¿sabe? Con esa actitud tan insoportable. Es extremadamente fastidiosa y.."

–"¿Como dijo que era...?"

–"¡¿Encima me esta ignorando?! ¡Es fastidiosa! Ya lo dije muchas veces"

–"Nono. Físicamente... Se parece a la señorita de allá" —señalo con el dedo a una de las mesas cerca a la pista de baile.

–"No creo. Seria mucha coinciden..."

PERO VOLTEÉ Y ALLI ESTABA.

¡Con un bonito vestido plateado y bien arreglada! ¡Y con otro chico!

Tambien estaba junto a sus amigos conversando cómodamente...

–"¡DE HECHO ELLA ES!" —alcé la voz.

–"Esto es como telenovela xdxdxd"

–"¡¿Que puedo hacer?!" —dije desesperado.

–"Pero usted repetia que era fastidiosa y que no creía que conseguiría novio :v"

–"Lo dije pero..."

–"¿Le interesa la chica? 7u7"

–"¡No!"

–"Entonces dejela"

–"¡Pero...!

–"D-E-J-E-L-A"

–"Tienes razón... Entonces hare que me note!"

–"¿Wut? ._."

–"Bien...¿A quien consigo...? —mire a todos lados y había una rubia cerca mio que vestía provocativa.

–"No creo que deb-"

–"Adiós Willy" —me despedí.

–"Pero...no me llamo Willy ptm ;-;"

 _—*Donde Shinoa y Mitsuba*—_

 _Pov Shinoa_

Me encontré a Touma en la barra y en cuento me vio me sonrió: —"Shinoa..."

Lo invite a sentarnos por donde estaban mis amchico para que conversemos y que sea mas divertido y además me encontre al estúpido al otro extremo pero creo que él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia asi que segui normal.

Juntamos dos mesas (circulares); en una nos sentamos Touma, Mitsu y yo, y en la otra mi amigo Marco, kimizuki y Yoichi.

Hablé con Touma unos momentos, los demás charlaban, y queria que durara más nuestra conversación pero mi amiga rubia (gran momento para interrumpir, me las cobrare) me llamó.

–"¿Qué?" —le dije en voz baja y algo fastidiada por ser interrumpe-momentos.

–"¡Mira a la pista!" —me susurró.

Giré mi cabeza y pude ver al estúpido con una rubia bailando muuuuuuy de cerca.

Vayanse a un hotel de una vez.

La chica era muy proporcionada y más se notaba con su escote. Pero bueno eso le gusta a ese.

–"Ja ¿Y eso de que me queria? Y una mierda." —dije para mi.

–"¿No te molesta?" —me preguntó Mitsu.

–"Pff ¿acaso estoy lamentandome?"

Ella me miro con algo de sorpresa pero despues sonrió y me dijo "Buena suerte".

No sé a que se referia.

–"Como que dan ganas de bailar. Ya vuelvo, me conseguiré una presa" —hablo Marco causando la risa de todos.

–"¡Tu puedes Marquitos!" —le dije. Me guiño el ojo y se fue.

–"¿Mitsu, tu no quieres bailar?" —le pregunte logrando que Yoichi y Kimizuki clavaron sus miradas en ella.

Me dio una mirada asesina y me reí.

–"No...mejor me quedo aquí..." —se que lo dijo para no ir con ninguno. Se le notaba incómoda.

–"Shinoa, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" —me preguntó Touma mientras estaba bebiendo y casi me hago. Creo que Mitsu noto mi sorpresa porque estaba sonriendo.

–"¿E-estas seguro?" —pero que pregunta mas estúpida...estaba nerviosa, nadie me puede culpar.

–"Jaja supongo" —me tendió su mano y senti mis mejillas enrojecerse y podria jurar que escuche un mini grito de parte de mi amiga.

–"Esta bien" —le sonreí y tomé su mano.

 _—*Con Yuu*—_

Estaba bailando pegado a esa rubia pero la verdad estaba aburrido. Y eso nunca me pasó.

Es como..."Estas bailando con una rubia de buen cuerpo y bonita, eres afortunado" pero no me sentía para nada asi. Y esta chica es bastante calentona.

Pero lo que me molesto fue que poco después Shinoa y ese chico se metieron a bailar.

Me pregunto si me habra notado; porque si no es asi, ya no me importa estar con esta.

Ugh debo admitirlo. Creo que me gusta.

Maldito Willy -.-

Pensando mucho en esto, parezco chica.

–"¿Y si vamos a un lugar mas privado?" —me preguntó la rubia presionando sus pechos contra el mío.

Verdad...¿Y ahora que hago con esta?

–"¿Y...si no?"

–"¿Ah?" —me preguntó confundida.

–"Quiero decir, mira ahí hay un mejor chico" —le señale a un pelimarrón de bien parecer que estaba cerca a la pista.

–"¿Quieres que me largue?" —me preguntó ofendida.

–"Sí, si no es mucho pedir —le sonreí— sé que yo fui el que comenzó con invitarte pero no me interesas realmente asi que mientras mas rápido te largues mejor"

Por su cambio de expresión a una molesta, creí que me daría una bofetada o algo asi.

Pero en lugar de eso solo me saco el dedo medio y se fue caminando como una diva, o mas bien una desubicada. Seguro se dirigía al chico que le dije.

Bien...ahora a por la pelimorada jodida.

La vi a la distancia y se le veia feliz...

Me preguntó si de verdad debo hacer esto...creo que ella me interesa pero no sé si llegaré muy lejos con ella.

Dejo de bailar. Ahora esta con él en una mesa mas alejada.

De verdad necesito un consejero...¿Yo debería interrumpir?

No paro de observarla desde que esa rubia se fue y ni sé si dejare de hacerlo.

Recibí una llamada de repente. Era Mika.

—Mika.

—Ve.

—¿Ir?

—Ve ahora y rápido.

—Oye...

—Te arrepentirás si no vas y eso significa que soy capaz de golpearte.

—Ok...adiós ._.

Le corté. Pero que raro se puso.

 _*Con Mika*_

–"Ugh este idiota. No puede hacer ni un solo encargo...Ahora que recuerdo debia de llamar a Yuu-chan y me entretuvo ese imbécil. ¿Uh? ¿Se me acabo el saldo? A quien habré marcado..."

 _—*En la discoteca*—_

 _Pov Shinoa_

Bailé con Touma y ahora estabamos sentados conversando.

Él es muy divertido; enserio es muy lindo en aspecto general y no es para nada molesto.

–"Shinoa, ¿quieres ir a cenar después?"

–"A ver...son casi las nueve. Supongo que esta bien"

Yo tenía mi mano posada en la mesa y él de repente la tomó; logrando que me sonrojara.

Lo vi a los ojos y poco a poco nos acercábamos para darnos un beso. Estaba nerviosa al principio pero me fui relajando a medida que estabamos cerca.

Sin embargo, el beso nunca sucedió gracias a el chirrido de una silla que se posicionó a mi costado.

Y lamentablemente reconocía a la persona que estaba ahí.

–"Hola, ¿como estan?" —preguntó el estúpido de Yuu. ¡¿Pero qué demonios viene a hacer aquí?!

Obviamente Touma lo miro confundido y yo deseaba que me tragara la tierra.

–"¿Qué quieres?" —le pregunté seria.

–"Nada, solo venia a saludar. Por cierto soy el novio de Shinoa" —le extendió la mano feliz de la vida. ¡¿Novia de quién dijiste?!

–"Pues mala suerte para ella. Hay muchas Shinoa en el mundo"

–"Pues yo solo te conozco a ti"

Idiota. Estúpido. Muerete.

–"Yuu, enserio, vete"

–"¿Yuu? —dijo Touma y después sonrió— entonces no tengo de que preocuparme"

–"¿A qué te refieres?" —pregunto Yuu algo enojado.

–"Que tú fuiste el que le arruinó todo. Dudo que ella fuera a salir contigo" —Touma lo miraba seriamente. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

–"Si...bueno Touma por favor vámonos" —lo tome del brazo y nos levantanos de la mesa pero Yuu se levantó unos segundos después y me agarró del otro brazo.

–"Tú no te vas"

–"Dejala"

–"¿Por qué se supone que no puedo irme?" —le pregunte enojada.

–"¡Porque Yo...!"

–"¡ESTÚPIDA, MI PELO,IDIOTA!"

Yuu iba a decir algo importante pero de pronto un grito cerca de nosotros hizo que volteramos los tres y vi a Marco con el cabello mojado y junto a una rubia que al parecer le habría tirado un trago en su cabello.

–"Lol. Batea para el otro lado xDD" —comentó Yuu.

–"Hey Shinoa ¿No es ese tu amigo?" —me preguntó Touma.

–'Sí ._."

–"Shinoa, lo oíste también? ㈵1" —me preguntó Mitsu, que por cierto, acababa de venir a donde estábamos.

–"Asi que..."

–"Él..."

–"¡¿ERA GAY?!" —alzaron la voz Yoichi y Kimizuki.

–"Esto se fue al diablo ㈐2㈐2" —dije.

–"Y Tú ven" —Yuu me jaló rápidamente hasta afuera sin que Touma se diera cuenta.

Llegamos afuera y zarandeaba mi brazo para que lo soltará, lo cual lo hizo al instante.

–"¿Qué carajos tienes Yuichurou?" —le grité.

–"Callate. Te hizo un favor"

–"¡¿Un favor?! ¿Qué clase de favor es ese?"

–"Él puede ser un traficante de drogas o de órganos o yo que sé"

POR DIOS ¡¿ES ENSERIO?! ¡¿POR ESTA TONTERÍA ME SACO DE AHÍ?!

–"Por Dios enserio VETE A LA MIERDA"

–"Si vas conmigo esta bien" —dijo sonriendo.

Basta. Me da demasiada cólera.

–"¿Por qué no te coges a una de las putas de allí? A mi no me jodas" —le dje enfurecida.

–"¿ENSERIO NO SE TE OCURRE POR QUÉ DIABLOS VINE A INTERRUMPIR TU ESTÚPIDO MOMENTO DE AMOR CON ESE IDIOTA?" —me alzó la voz.

–"NO. NO SÉ PORQUÉ LO HICISTE Y NI QUIERO SABERLO. IRÉ CON ÉL." —le grité molesta y me encaminaba hacia la entrada hasta que sentí que unos brazos me alzaban.

–"¡YUU BAJAME MALDITO IDIOTA!" —grité molesta porque el muy (...) me estaba cargando en su hombro.

–"No. Vendrás conmigo" —me dijo tajante mientras me llevaba a su auto.

–"¡Tu puta madre va a ir contigo...! ¡Bajame!'

No hizo caso y me sentó en el asiento de copiloto poniendome el cinturón.

–"No salgas' —me advirtió y rodeó el auto para llegar a su asiento.

–"Puto" —le dije apenas se sentó.

–"Tú eres la que abalanza sobre un chico que apenas conoces" —me designo como si fuera una...¡agh!

–"Ay y tu bien santito —le escupi— estabas con una rubia que ni sé porqué no te fuiste a un hotel con ella, se le notaba lo urgida"

–"Callate" —bajo el tono de voz pero seguía con un gesto molesto.

Arrancó el auto y en el camino ninguno volteó a ver al otro.

¿Yo por qué debería hacerlo? Él empezó todo esto y ni sé por qué...

Ay no.

Soy estúpida, ya tenía la respuesta.

–"Oye" —lo llamé sin voltear a verlo.

–"¿Hmm?"

–"¿No...lo habrás hecho por celos, verdad?" —le pregunté con algo de 'miedo interior' ya que si no estaba en lo correcto...bueno, sería incómodo.

Volteé un poco la mirada para ver su expresión y al parecer seguía muy centrado mirando hacia adelante.

–"¿Me escuchaste?" —le reclame fastidiada.

–"...Sí" —respondió sin despegar su vista de enfrente.

Pasó un largo silencio.

Este era el momento incómodo del que hablaba.

¿Debería preguntar...?

–"¿Y sientes algo...?" —pregunte mas calmada.

–"Ya llegamos"

Estacionó el auto enfrente del edificio.

–"Ve yendo si quieres, lo guardaré en la cochera" —dijo neutral. Lo debo admitir, de alguna manera no sé por qué me hace sentir culpable.

Quiero irme pero a la vez no, ugh.

–"Bien, entonces buenas noches" —salí del auto tranquila y apresure el paso hacia el edificio para salir de su vista.

Abrí la puerta con mi llave (saqué una copia. No podía estar dependiendo siempre de su llave) y entré.

Inmediatamente salté sobre la cama y estaba boca abajo.

Estaba cansada y definitivamente no lo entiendo.

En fin, si le gusto, no me interesa.

 _ **•••Fin Del Cap•••**_

 _ **En primera, gracias por los review. Perdón, no pude contestarlos pero les mandó un abrazo.**_

 _ **Y bueno Shinoa esta mas fastidiosa xD y a Yuu le gusta ese lado aunque se paré quejando :p**_

 _ **Asfags yo shipeo a Mitsuba con kimizuki y yoichi...y ustedes?(tal vez esto influya en la historia)**_

 _ **Como sea ~**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo cap**_

 _ **Los quiere, NekoSeraph ❤~**_


	13. No te vas

_**Pov Yuu**_

Me golpeé la cabeza contra el volante en cuanto vi que Shinoa ya no estaba cerca.

Es una problemática.

¿Como puede ser tan idiota? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que yo...agh, estaba a punto de sentir pero veo que es imposible. Ella y su estúpido carácter acaban con la atracción de cualquier chico.

Sí, lo hice por celos. Pero no podía estar mas equivocado.

Por otra parte, podría haber sido un impulso porque ella era la única a la que yo no le gustaba.

¡Genial! Confundí mis sentimientos y ahora seguro ella cree que me encanta.

Por dios, lo de hoy fue una estupidez.

Guardé el auto en la cochera y me dirigí a mi departamento.

No me cambie, estaba demasiado cansado físicamente y mentalmente.

 _Seguro esa enana debe de estar durmiendo bien._

Me acosté boca abajo deseando borrar este día.

 _—Al Día Siguiente—_

Desperte con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; seguro fue por lo de ayer o también porque mi celular no dejaba de sonar.

Revisé de mala gana y tenía 10 llamadas perdidas y 20 mensajes, todos de Haru.

—¡Yuu! Donde estas?

—Carajo, respóndeme.

—Estas con una puta?

—Y Shinoa?

—Osea te avientas con alguien mas y no conmigo .-.

 _Que rayos tienes en la cabeza..._

.

.

.

.

—Meh, ya olvidalo. Me encontre con alguien mas.

—Probablemente no llegue temprano ㈴7.

 _Oh verdad, dejé a Haru sola._

 _Pero si ella dice que estará bien, no importa._

Me levanté y fui a la cocina. Abrí uno de los cajones superiores y saqué una bolsa llena de pastillas tratando de encontrar la que sirve contra el dolor de cabeza.

Sentí unos pasos dirigirse hacia aquí, y bueno, no hace falta ser un genio para adivinar quien es.

Seguí con lo mio mientras ella se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola. —me dijo incómoda.

—Buenos días.—le dije seco.

Encontré la pastilla que buscaba. Alcancé un vaso y proseguí a servirme agua.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?

—No es nada grave.—le dije restándole importancia.

Tomé la pastilla y me la trague al mismo tiempo que el agua pasaba por mi boca.

Ella no decía nada, solo me observaba. La noté rara.

—¿Pasa algo? Estas extrañamente callada.—le pregunté cuando acabe de tomar el vaso con agua.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Veras, hable con una amiga...Mitsuba, de hecho, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?.—asentí.—Me sugirió vivir con ella.—alcé la ceja sorprendido.—Dijo que si movía un poco algunas cosas tal vez podríamos acomodarnos, con las justas pero al menos es mejor que incomodarte conmigo aquí.

Me quedé en silencio.

—Bueno...iré empacando mis cosas.—volteó como queriendo huir.

—¿Quién te dio el permiso para irte?—le dije claramente enojado. Ella paró en seco.

—¿Que quién...?—susurró.

—Yo no acepte que te vayas así como si nada. ¿Quieres librarte de mí, considerándote una molestia, simplemente largandote a otra casa? No me jodas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —su expresión confundida cambio a una molesta.

—No me trates de engañar, en realidad quieres irte porque no quieres pagar por todo lo que me debes. Eso de "incomodarte conmigo aquí" no te lo creo. Es una excusa, te sientes mal por todo los problemas que me causaste y no quieres pagarlos. Irte a la casa de otra persona es una manera de huir, es mas, tal vez solo lo inventaste.

—¿Es enserio? Tú tienes toda la culpa desde el principio. Por tu culpa me quede sin trabajo, sin poder pagar en donde vivía. Lo mínimo era que me dejara vivir aquí. Siempre te quejas de mí, y, ¿ahora quieres que me quede? Solo no quería causarte mas problemas además yo no te debo nada.

—¿No me debes nada? Lo de quedarte aquí, olvidalo, pero, ¿lo demás? Te llevé al hospital, siempre que me pedías algo, yo lo cumplía. Te lleve a fiestas, te ayude con tus padres dejándolos dormir en MI propiedad, eres MUY irritante y te sigo aguantando. Agh,debería odiarte.

—¡Si piensas eso, ¿Entonces por qué quieres que me quede aquí?!

—Debes pagarme por eso. Busca trabajo y pagarme por lo que hice por ti. Después si quieres puedes irte.

—No me mandas. Puedo irme ahora si yo quiero.

—¡DIJE QUE NO, JODER!—grite fuerte. Estaba enojado, ¿Quién se creía?, esta es mi propiedad y no se largara después de todo lo que hizo y después de repetirme incontables veces que le debía dejar quedarse.

Ella retrocedió aterrada. Me senti mal, pero era para que entienda.

—Shinoa, por favor, solo no me contradigas. Me darás más dolor de cabeza.—me quise retirar pero note que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas. Ella trato de ocultarlas bajando la cabeza.

Me quedé impresionado, esto me recordaba a algo.

 _•_

 _—Sí, todo fue mentira. Yo nunca quise estar contigo, jamas me interesaste, jamas quise casarme contigo. Y esto—saque un anillo del bolsillo de mi saco— fue una falsedad. Ni que estuviera loco para cometer este gran riesgo en mi vida. Ahora solo vete._

 _De sus ojos salían lágrimas. No parecían parar nunca. El corazon me dolía pero aun así me fui, dejándola sola. Fue todo su culpa._

 _•_

 _—Joder...—murmuré._

Las lágrimas de Shinoa no paraban por mas que se limpiara con sus brazos. Su llanto se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte. Me dolía la cabeza y una rabia increíble se apodero de mí.

—Maldición...—me sujete la cabeza por los fuertes golpes que sonaban en ella. Me despeine el cabello por culpa de ese lloriqueo, estoy totalmente harto. —Maldición, joder, ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS LLORANDO?!

Agarré las llaves del auto, que estaban en la plancha, y me retiré de ahí inmediatamente.

Deje sola a una mujer de nuevo. Mierda.

Ella me harta.

Ella me enoja.

Ella me jode.

Hasta me odio a mí mismo.

•

 _ **Fin del Cap**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno chicos, hoy pudimos ver la ira de Yuu que algún día explotaría y bueno Shinoa en parte se merecía el gritoneo ya que ella siempre lo criticaba :p**_

 _ **Asgshs Yui nooo :'(**_

 _ **Hace tiempo que no actualizo este tratare de hacerlo mas u.u**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **Los quiere NekoSeraph ❤~**_


End file.
